


Star Dreamers

by Deathangelgw



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, F/M, Mild Language, Sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: After Nuriko's heroic sacrifice, the Suzaku crew finally receive the Shinzaho of Genbu. But when a young woman is brought into the book, they wonder what her purpose is. And how is she connected to Hotohori?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Star Dreamers. Pt. 1/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: None of the charas are mine except for the OC. Any claims other wise are…hehehehe erroneous!

Warnings: AU, OC, language, sap, angst, dark, violence, humor, lemon/lime (later), het.

Pairings: in accordance with the show, TamaxMiaka. The rest…hehehe are up to me.

Rating: Ranging from PG-13 to NC-17. Warning will be given if such.

Timeline: Taking place in the middle of the second season during the series and continuing from there. Starts with a flashback and then goes to the episode where they get the first Shinzaho post Nuriko’s death.

Note: this is an AU. So, it’s a rewrite…cuz I LIKED some of those charas and want them ALIVE! *snickers* also, if my chara seems a bit….omnipotent, it’s not on purpose. And if it bothers you then please stop READING!

Feedback: much loved and appreciated.

 

‘thoughts’

_dream sequence_

 

_Hotohori looked around the land that he walked in. Pale shadows disguised his surroundings. He looked up and smiled softly as the sun rose, illuminating the land around him. A figure approached him slowly from the point of the rising sun…a figure he longed to see now. He walked towards the figure, reaching his hand out to the person who visited his dreams nightly. A soft trilling floated through the air as their hands met, intertwined, and he pulled her close to him._

 

_A soft sigh left her lips as she looked up at him, her green eyes searching his as she smiled. He smiled back, and then bent his head, taking her lips in a sweet kiss. He ran his fingers through her ebony hair, feeling her slender hands trace into his own long brown mane. Pulling back, he looked at her as a soft voice floated around them, binding them together. "Soon the stars shall reunite your souls. At the time of the rising of Suzaku and Seiryuu, you shall be together and shall help to save both worlds." They held each other tightly, willing for the time to be now, but they parted slowly as the surrounding world disappeared._

 

Hotohori woke up slowly, and then sighed softly. ‘That woman. Who is she? Will I ever find her?’ he thought to himself sadly as he turned onto his side. He had thought for a long time that the girl within his dreams was to be the Suzaku no Miko, but he was wrong. Miaka was indeed a sweet person. And he did care deeply for her. But when he had realized that the Suzaku no Miko was not the one from his dream, Hotohori had hidden his initial disappointment, focusing instead on their search for the other Seven. Sighing again, he sat up and stretched, his lean muscular body protesting slightly. He smirked as he slid his legs out from under the covers. ‘Time for another day. Hopefully we shall be successful in our search,’ he thought to himself grimly as he stood up and prepared for the day.

 

*~~*several weeks later*~~*

 

‘At last. We have the Shinzaho. Nuriko, I didn’t fail you,’ Miaka thought proudly as she held the bejeweled necklace gently in her hands. She brought them to her chest and smiled in relieved satisfaction. ‘Now we can summon Suzaku,’ she thought in relief and she sighed.

 

"Ano, I’m sorry to break into your happy thoughts, but you can’t summon Suzaku yet," one of the guardians of the Shinzaho said softly and smirked.

 

"Nani?!" Miaka and the remaining Schichseishi cried in surprise as they looked at the two eternal guardians.

 

"That’s right. You need the other Shinzaho from those who serve Byakko in Sairou," he confirmed and they all groaned.

 

"Well, I remember Taiitsukun saying we needed to start with getting the Shinzaho from Hokkan first, no da?" Chichiri commented as he rubbed his head in bemusement and received a glare from Tasuki.

 

Miaka sighed sadly, and then gasped as the Shinzaho pulled from her hands and floated into the middle of the ice hall. "Nani? What’s going on?" she asked in shock as they watched it. It began to glow brightly, white light filling the room as they shielded their eyes. A column of light shot up as they watched.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Keisuke and Tetsuya read the Book of the Universe of the Four Gods, bewildered. "What…what’s going on? Who’s there!?" Keisuke called in shock as they both looked up, hearing a noise from the door.

 

A girl stood in the doorway, slight fear and curiosity on her face as she watched them. Tetsuya stood up and she stepped back, fear crossing her face as her hand came up to her chest. "Someone…died," she murmured softly and they stared at her in shock. But, before they could ask her what she meant, the book began to glow brightly. They gasped in shock and watched as a beam of light shot out and surrounded the girl. She gasped in fear, and then tried to step back. With a cry, she was taken into the book before their eyes.

 

They stared at the book in mute shock. "She…vanished! Right into the book! Like your sister did!" Tetsuya cried, and then looked at Keisuke.

 

Keisuke swallowed hard, then said softly, "Let’s just hope we can help them all, Tetsuya." Tetsuya nodded once and they returned to the book.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Miaka and her friends watched in shock as the bright column of light shrank. They saw in surprise as a figure floated down in the light and lay in a bundle on the ground as the light disappeared. They all blinked a bit, adjusting as the light returned to normal, then looked at the huddled form.

 

"What the hell just happened?!" Tasuki’s obnoxious voice echoed in the hall as they looked at the form. Tamahome tossed him a glare, and then they all turned when a soft moan floated from the figure.

 

Miaka moved towards the figure, which she could now see was a girl, as the girl leaned up and brushed her ebony hair out of her face. "Are you ok?" Miaka asked softly to the girl and smiled reassuringly as fearful green eyes met her own brown. The girl nodded slightly, still fearful looking then sat up slightly. Miaka helped her sit up and questioned, "What is your name?"

 

The girl looked at her in confusion then saw the uniform that matched her own. She looked into Miaka’s eyes and answered softly, "My…name is Naria. Tasaki Naria."

 

Miaka smiled brightly and said, "Nice to meet you, Naria-san! My name is Miaka. Yuki Miaka. And these are my friends." She pointed to each of the Suzaku Shichseishi as she introduced them. They each nodded to the girl Naria in greeting and she nodded shyly back.

 

Softly then, she murmured, "Someone…died." They all stared at her in utter shock and she flinched, curling up slightly in sudden fear.

 

"How did you know that?" Tamahome asked softly, a slight hint of danger entering into his voice as he walked slightly closer to her. She whimpered softly in fear as she curled up tighter, watching them with wide eyes.

 

"I’ll tell you what she is! She’s a Seiryuu spy, that’s what she is!" Tasuki snarled in anger as he brought out his fan. "Time to fry the spy!" he added in glee as he stepped forward. "REKKA SH-"

 

"Stop Tasuki! Don’t hurt her!" Chichiri cried as he jumped in front of the huddled girl.

 

Tasuki blinked, and then growled. "What are you talking about, Chichiri?? She’s a SPY! We gotta kill her! How else did she know about Nuriko’s death?" he asked angrily as he gestured at the frightened girl.

 

Chichiri stayed between the angered redhead, but a soft voice stopped the ranting cold. "Nuriko? That was his name? He…died…saving you." They all looked at Naria and saw her green eyes filled with sadness as she clutched at her chest and shivered. "He loved all of you. Willingly died," she whispered softly, choking on the final words as she looked down and started to cry softly.

 

Mitsukake moved forward and knelt down next to the shivering girl. The others watched silently as he placed a gentle hand on her arm. "How do you know this, young one?" he asked gently and she looked at him, tears rolling down her face.

 

"I…he…." She bit her lip and looked down. "I felt him die," she answered softly and a silence fell over the hall. She shivered again and curled up tighter as she added, "I felt his love for you….his hope….and his call to me."

 

They all watched her, reliving the grief they had felt at their friend’s death. Miaka finally moved forward and wrapped her arms gently around the other girl. Naria stiffened, then relaxed, shivering. Miaka smiled softly. "You’re cold, aren’t you? And lost as to how you got here?" she asked as she held the other girl. Nodding once, Naria shivered more, her trembling becoming uncontrolled.

 

"We should give her one of our cloaks before she catches cold," Tamahome said softly as he came up by the smaller group.

 

"Yea right, Tama. And who’s going to give up their…what the hell’s going on now?!" Tasuki cried in shock as a soft glow filled the room. They all watched as a navy blue and gold coat floated down in front of Naria and the glow then faded.

 

Mitsukake picked up the coat and smiled sadly. Turning to Naria, he wrapped it around her shivering body. "It looks like Nuriko approves of you, Naria-san," he murmured softly with a gentle smile and she smiled slightly back at him, snuggling into the coat.

 

"Well, we best get going for Sairou," Tamahome commented with a grin as they all got over the shock.

 

The two warriors of Genbu smiled softly and nodded. "Go safely, Suzaku Shichseishi. Retrieve the other Shinzaho and summon Suzaku," the white-haired warrior said with a gentle smile. They then turned to Naria and bowed deeply at the waist to her. She as well as the other living seishi blinked in surprise. Naria smiled slightly and nodded politely then edged closer to Miaka. Miaka smiled soothingly at her and turned, leading the way out after waving in farewell to the two Genbu guardians.

 

Once they got outside of the cave, they stopped in surprise as a wolf stood before them. It growled menacingly at them, its one eye cold and feral looking. Miaka stared at the wolf, then gasped as it leaped forward and snagged the Shinzaho from her hold, jumping back to stare at them in challenge. "Give that back!" Miaka cried out as it took off for the woods then began to pursue the wolf. ‘One of the Seiryuu Shichseishi…I just know it is!’ she thought to herself, not hearing Tamahome’s cries for her as she ran after the wolf.

 

Naria watched Miaka, and then Tamahome and Tasuki go off after the wolf in confusion and fear. ‘Now I’m all alone with these guys. And I don’t think they like me very much,’ she thought to herself in worry as she glanced at Mitsukake and Chiriko. She shrank a bit more into her coat, and then looked over her shoulder as a hand placed itself gently on her shoulder. She looked into the smiling face of Chichiri and found herself smiling back slightly.

 

"You don’t have to fear us, no da," Chichiri said kindly, smiling. Her smile warmed somewhat and he nodded. Looking up, Chichiri smirked as Tasuki returned and the redhead began to rail at Tamahome as the other seishi returned.

 

"What do you mean, she’s going to meet us at Sairou? You let her go alone?? You’re a fucking moron!" Tasuki shouted at Tamahome, earning a growl from the other man.

 

"Well, since Miaka-san said we should go ahead, we probably should," Mitsukake commented soothingly. Tasuki growled, but didn’t argue anymore. Tamahome stayed silent as well, his worry for Miaka showing slightly.

 

"Well, let’s get our horses and head out," Chiriko said cheerfully then looked at Naria.

 

Naria looked down at the young boy, her hand clenched in the cloth at her neck. Chichiri’s hand squeezed her shoulder again in reassurance and said, "You can ride with me, Naria-san." She smiled at him and nodded her thanks, then followed them to their horses.

 

They took the two spare horses as well, selling them in town before heading for the west. They rode for a while, noticing the change in their surroundings as the mountains disappeared slowly and were replaced by plateaus and desert. "Well now. This is a nice change of scenery," Tasuki muttered as he looked around.

 

Chichiri looked over at his friend and said, "We’ll be coming up on the desert soon, no da."

 

Naria smiled as they bantered a bit. ‘They are so nice. Now I know why Miaka-san felt safe with them,’ she thought to herself and relaxed a bit against Chichiri. His arm tightened reassuringly around her waist and she smiled again. But then she frowned. ‘Miaka….there is something wrong. Why do I have this feeling that you are in danger,’ she wondered, her hand coming up to clench into the cloth of her uniform.

 

Chichiri looked at Tamahome, who was staring pensively into the distance. "Ne, Tamahome-san. Are you sure Miaka is going to join us at Sairou?" he asked and Tamahome frowned.

 

"That’s what Taiitsukun said, Chichiri," Tamahome replied and frowned even more. ‘Then why do I get the feeling that Miaka is in danger,’ he thought to himself.

 

"Tamahome-kun?" Naria’s soft voice brought him back to reality and he looked over at her. She bit her lip, and then said, "I…think Miaka is in trouble. You better…" she trailed off as they all stared at her. She hid her face behind her bangs by ducking her head and sighed. ‘Now they think I’m even more of a freak than they already did,’ she thought to herself miserably. But then she heard a horse’s whinny and looked up to see Tamahome rearing up and galloping away.

 

"Tamahome! Wait where are you going!?" Chichiri called out as he galloped off.

 

"You guys go ahead. I’m getting Miaka," Tamahome called back.

 

Naria looked down again and fiddled with her uniform, but then blinked when Chichiri’s arm tightened around her waist reassuringly again. She looked up and into his smiling face. "Don’t worry, Naria-san. Tamahome will get to Miaka in time I’m sure, no da," he said and she smiled slightly back at him.

 

"Well, then we better get going," Mitsukake suggested with a small grin and Chiriko smiled.

 

Tasuki sighed loudly and grumbled. "That stupid asshole…the hell does he think…why does she always get into so much trouble?" he cursed and Naria hid a small giggle behind her hand. She felt Chichiri snicker as well, and then sighed softly as they started out again.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Star Dreamers. Pt. 2/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: not mine all theirs yea yea

Warnings: AU, OC, language, sap, angst, dark, violence, humor, lemon/lime (later), het.

Pairings: in accordance with the show, TamaxMiaka. The rest…hehehe are up to me.

Rating: PG-13

Timeline: Taking place in the middle of the second season during the series and continuing from there. Starts with a flashback and then goes to the episode where they get the first Shinzaho post Nuriko’s death.

Note: Thanks to all who’ve encouraged me on this and sorry it’s taken me so long!

Feedback: much loved and appreciated.

 

‘thoughts’

 

Chichiri looked around the desert as they rode on in the night, wondering as much as the others if they would ever find their goal. Sighing, he sweat-dropped as Tasuki began another rant about Tamahome leaving them, then continued on from there on a list of rants, ending with a rant about how stupid his horse was. Sighing again, Chichiri looked down at the young girl asleep in his arms as they rode along. Naria had fallen asleep not long after the sun had set and had been snuggled up to the blue haired Seishi since. He smiled slightly at this act of trust from the unknown girl, and then looked over as Tasuki shouted as the now furious horse punched him. Sweat-dropping in embarrassment, Chichiri sighed again.

 

Naria moaned softly and shifted within his hold and he looked down. “Naria-san?” he asked quietly, not sure if she was waking up or just dreaming.

 

She stiffened slightly, then looked up at him, green eyes dark in the night. “Chi-chichiri-san? Where…?” she queried, and then whimpered in pain as she grabbed her head.

 

“Shh, shh…we’re near Sairou. Just go back to sleep, Naria-san,” Chichiri replied soothingly as he rubbed her back. They started moving again as she nestled closer to him and fell asleep once more.

 

They came up over a ridge after Tasuki finally got his horse to cooperate and saw twinkling lights in the distance. “Is that Sairou?” Chiriko asked in curiosity as they stopped at the top.

 

“I sure hope so!” Tasuki replied in glee. “Nice bed and food here we come! And we beat those two here! Who’da thunk!” he added as he started his horse forward.

 

Mitsukake and Chiriko followed him down on their horse as Chichiri looked at the distant city. He frowned. ‘Something doesn’t feel right with this, but it is near the place we were heading for,’ he thought to himself as he started his horse forward and caught up with his fellow Seishi as they headed into the city.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Naria looked around the strange surroundings as she and the four Suzaku Seishi stood in an alleyway, watching the people pass in front of them. Chichiri had draped his cloak over her head to protect her from the sun and prying eyes as they walked into the city and looked around. She frowned slightly. ‘Something just doesn’t feel right,’ she pondered silently as she saw Chichiri stop a passing villager. “Ano, is this the land of Sairou?” he asked politely and the woman smiled slightly.

 

Naria frowned as she heard the woman say, “Yes, this city is right on the border.” Having said this, she walked away before Chichiri could thank her.

 

“Hmm, how strange…” Chichiri murmured in thought, his brow furrowing in slight confusion as he stared after the woman.

 

Tasuki laughed loudly as he slapped his fellow Seishi on the back. “What’s so weird?! We made it to Sairou so now all we have to do is wait for Miaka and Tamahome to get their asses here and we can get the damn Shinzaho thingy and get back to Konan!” he said in glee as he walked off. Mitsukake and Chiriko followed the red head warily, but Chichiri and Naria hung back.

 

“Ano, Chichiri-san. I have a bad feeling,” Naria mumbled softly as she peeked out from under the cloak.

 

Chichiri sighed softly. “You and I both, Naria-san,” he agreed quietly, and then smiled down at her. She blushed slightly and looked down quickly then walked with him after the other Seishi.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Naria walked quietly along the hallways, looking around slowly as she searched for Chichiri. Her bad feeling grew increasingly worse as the days went by. She and the remaining Suzaku Shichseishi had been staying in the city with no signs of Miaka or Tamahome. What was also bugging the girl was the fact that as each day went by, she and the others grew visibly weaker, yet they didn’t seem to sense it. She sighed softly, and then smiled as she found Chichiri in his room. She knocked softly on the door and smiled slightly when he looked up. “Chichiri-san…may I come in?” she asked politely, bowing slightly.

 

He smiled softly. “You are always welcome, Naria-san, no da,” he replied gently and she smiled again as she came into the room and sat on the chair near him. “What seems to be the problem?” he asked politely as he looked at her.

 

She looked down at her hands and said, “Something is just not right about this place. Can’t…can’t you feel it?” She looked back up at him, frustration and anxiety on her face.

 

Chichiri sighed softly. “I have been feeling strange vibrations, no da. I can feel something of a spell working around here, but I’m not sure as to where it is coming from, no da,” he answered as he looked around, and then looked at her. “What does your sense tell you?” he asked quietly.

 

She quickly looked back down, her hands clenching into fists. Chichiri and the others didn’t mock her strange abilities, yet she was still very shy about her powers with them. She sighed softly, and then looked back up. “There….there is a way that we can see the truth,” she mumbled softly, and then looked away as she bit her lip nervously.

 

He cocked his head in curiosity. “You know of a way? Will you help me then?” he asked softly and she sighed again and nodded.

 

Getting up, she held her hand out to him. He looked up at her and took her hand gently, then smiled reassuringly. She took a deep breath and nodded, smiling back. She led him outside to the courtyard where a bubbling waterfall stood proudly in the center. She let go of his hand then walked over to the waterfall slowly. Sitting on the lip of the basin, she dipped her hand into the water. Staring into the reflection, she chanted softly. “Water of truth, water of light, show us the now and show us the right. Break through the sands of deceit and clean the lie. Give new life to that which is nigh.”

 

Chichiri watched in amazement as a soft glow surrounded the girl before him briefly then the waterfall disappeared under a spout of water. As he watched, the water changed into sand and the whole city disappeared around them. A cloud of sand blew at them and Chichiri realized to his alarm how truly weak he was and thirsty. Exclamations of surprise around him caused him to look around and he saw his fellow Seishi looking just as confused as he was. He turned back to Naria and saw that she was lying on a dune, unmoving. “Naria-san! Daijoubu ka!?” he cried out as he ran to her side, joined by the other Seishi swiftly.

 

She moaned softly as she stirred slightly, but didn’t wake up. Looking up, Chichiri saw that it was nearing dawn and that he could sense Miaka and Tamahome.

 

Tasuki grabbed Chichiri’s shoulder. “Chichiri! What the hell just happened?! I was drinking when suddenly the entire city just disappeared! And what’s wrong with Naria-san?!” he asked as Chichiri carefully wrapped the unconscious girl in his cloak and picked her up.

 

Mitsukake came over and took her from Chichiri’s arms, then checked her ki. “Her life-force is dangerously low. I will bring it up enough so that she doesn’t die,” he murmured and Chiriko leaned up, looking at her face in worry.

 

While Mitsukake did this, Chichiri was looking around, concentrating. Tasuki growled and glared at the blue haired seishi. “Will you answer me!?” he growled out angrily.

 

Chiriko looked over. “Can’t you see, Tasuki-san? It was an illusion! Naria-san must have somehow broken its hold on us,” he said in wonder as he looked back at the still unconscious girl.

 

“She knew something was wrong, no da. So, she used her strange powers to break the spell. But, she must have help, no da,” Chichiri commented, and then frowned. “And now, we need to go and help Tamahome-kun and Miaka-san! They are in trouble!” he added in concern.

 

Mitsukake stood with Naria in his arms. “Chichiri, are you strong enough to get us there?” he asked as he and Chiriko walked over to the other two.

 

Chichiri nodded, then placed his staff down and concentrated. A flare of red light surrounded them and they disappeared in the dawning light.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Miaka gasped as she tried to get free of Suboshi’s hold. Suboshi smirked cruelly at her. “Tomo was going to rape you, but it would seem he couldn’t make it. I guess I shall do it to pay you back for what you did to Yui-sama!” he growled out cruelly.

 

She cried out in fear as she backed up. “Tamahome!” she shouted desperately, wishing for him to be there right now.

 

Suboshi laughed cruelly at her struggles. “He won’t help you now, Suzaku no Miko! The dead can’t help the living!” he mocked as he laughed again.

 

“Let her go, Suboshi,” a voice said dangerously and they both gasped, looking over at the source. Tamahome glared back at him, standing proudly as he glared. “Let Miaka go now!” he shouted.

 

Suboshi growled and pulled Miaka in front of him. “Come one step closer and she’s dead, Tamahome!” he cried angrily, and then gasped.

 

Miaka struggled and finally hit Suboshi, then ran. “Tamahome!!” Miaka cried out in fearful relief as she reached out for the man she loved.

 

“Miaka!!” Tamahome shouted as he rushed to her, scooping her into his arms and holding her close to his chest.

 

She sobbed softly as she cuddled close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Tamahome…oh Tamahome. You’re alive!” she cried as she held onto him.

 

He smiled gently, then looked up as Suboshi growled angrily, stumbling to his feet. “You won’t win. How the hell did you survive!?” he cried out in anger and Tamahome smirked. Suboshi growled, and then smirked as well. “It doesn’t matter. You both will die when I…”

 

“REKKA SHIEN!!” A flare of fire shot at the Seiryuu Seishi and he cried out, dodging the shot.

 

“Tasuki!” Miaka cried out in relief as she saw the four Seishi on the ridge above them.

 

Tasuki grinned at them and commented, “Well…bout time we found you two!”

 

They all looked over at Suboshi as he stood up. He growled softly, and then looked down at the unconscious form of his twin brother. He snarled as he knelt down. “You haven’t won yet, Suzaku no Miko! We will defeat you!” he cried out, then scooped his brother up swiftly into his arms and flipped away, running to safety.

 

Tasuki and Chichiri made to follow him, but Miaka cried out, “No don’t! Let him go. He needs to protect Amiboshi.” She smiled slightly as she stared after the disappearing figures and smiled sadly. ‘Amiboshi….be safe,’ she thought hopefully, and then looked over as her friends walked over slowly. She gasped as she saw Mitsukake holding a bundle and realized it was Naria. “Oh no! What happened to Naria-san!?” she cried out in fear as she reached a hand out to the other girl.

 

Chichiri smiled a bit more than his usual perpetual smile. “Naria-san was able to break the spell Tomo had over us, no da. She’ll be ok with sleep, no da,” he replied and Miaka sighed in relief.

 

Tamahome smiled down at her and murmured softly, “I’m so glad you’re alright, Miaka. I...don’t know what I would have done if you would have…” He trailed off, choking slightly.

 

She smiled up at him and hugged him tightly. “I’m just so glad you are all right Tamahome. Ano…could you tell me why this old man is staring at me?” she asked softly, sweat-dropping as she looked at the old man who was drooling nearby as he stared at her near naked body.

 

Tamahome growled. “KEEP YOUR EYES OFF OF HER, YOU OLD PERVERT!” he shouted as he kicked the old man.

 

The old man snarled as he returned the punch. “DON’T CALL YOUR SHISHOU A PERVERT!”

 

Miaka blinked as she watched the two. ‘Shishou?’

 

*~~**~~*

 

Miaka smiled slightly as she stared out at the surrounding courtyard, taking in the beautiful scenery. After they had gotten to Sairou, they had gone to the home of Tamahome’s mentor, who, to their surprise, was one of three of the surviving Byakko Schichseishi. His wife was also one. They had seen to the others, making sure they were put to bed and that Naria was checked over.

 

Later, Miaka had gone looking for Tamahome, finding him in a deep discussion with his mentor. The old man had left and that’s when Miaka’s world had crumbled around her.

 

“We can no longer see each other,” Tamahome had said after kissing her passionately.

 

Clenching her hand into a fist, she sobbed softly. ‘But why can’t we be together, Tamahome?! Why?!’ she wondered in anguish then jumped as a hand placed itself gently on her shoulder.

 

“Miaka-san? Daijoubu ka?” Naria asked quietly as she looked down at Miaka worriedly.

 

Miaka blinked in surprise. “Naria-san! You’re awake!” she cried happily and Naria smiled shyly, looking down.

 

“H-hai. I’m…gomen ne if I worried everyone…” she started but Miaka pulled her down onto the ground by the hand. She squawked as she fell, and then grinned up at the red head. “Jeez, Miaka-san. I’m not that much better, no da!” she said and they both giggled.

 

Sitting up, they both looked out at the scenery for a few minutes, when finally Miaka broke the silence. “Tamahome broke up with me. Said he doesn’t want to be with me anymore,” she explained softly, sadness and anguish in her voice as her eyes teared up.

 

Naria looked over at her in surprise. “You’re kidding, right? I mean, he was so gung-ho in being with you and all! And I felt that you and he love each other, even though I barely know you two,” she commented, then blushed and looked away quickly as Miaka looked at her, brows furrowed in surprise.

 

“You felt it? Just like you felt when Nuriko died?” Miaka asked and Naria nodded hesitantly, turning away a bit in shame. Miaka smiled lightly then put her arm around the other girl’s shoulders. “That’s cool that you felt that. But, I wonder why you felt Nuriko? Were you and him…oooo maybe you two were meant to be together! Oh no! He’s dead and now you can’t be together!” Miaka sobbed melodramatically and Naria laughed softly, then smiled.

 

“No, there is someone out there. For me that is. He is in my dreams and…well…Miaka? Can I tell you something that I’ve never told anyone else?” Naria asked nervously, picking at her uniform timidly as she looked down.

 

Miaka blinked. “Of course you can! I won’t tell anyone, promise!” she declared solemnly and Naria smiled slightly.

 

Taking a deep breath, Naria looked over at Miaka and said, “Well, ever since I was little, I’ve had this dream. I was walking in a misted place and a boy would always appear. We almost grew up together and now we long to be together. Recently though, our dreams would always end with a voice saying that in the time of Seiryuu and Suzaku’s calling, we would be brought together.” She looked away as she talked, scared to see Miaka’s reaction.

 

Miaka breathed out a long, “Wow,” then grinned. “Oh cool! You have a dream boy here in the book!” she cried, her eyes wide with delight. Naria smiled up at her, and then blinked as Miaka leaned in conspiratorially. “So, what does this mystery man look like? Is it Chichiri?! I saw how you and he look at each other! I knew it! It’s him isn’t it!?” she cried out, and then stood up in triumph and knocked Chichiri on his butt with a fist to the jaw.

 

Both girls looked over in shock. “Chichiri!” they exclaimed together as the monk Seishi groaned and rubbed his jaw. Naria looked away, blushing brightly with embarrassment as he stood up, rubbing his jaw in slight annoyance.

 

“Ne, Miaka-san, you have quite the punch, no da,” he commented as he walked over to them, peering at Naria as she kept her gaze down.

 

Miaka giggled in embarrassment as she put her hand behind her head. “Gomen ne, Chichiri-san! I didn’t see you there! Are you ok?” she asked as she sat down and watched him. She glanced over and smirked as she saw the furtive glances that were being cast by the other girl at the monk.

 

Naria blushed an even deeper red as Chichiri looked at her in curiosity. ‘Oh man, how long was he standing there listening?! He isn’t the one in my dreams, but I’ve grown to like him a lot! Oh dear. I…oh what should I do…’ she wondered as she listened to the other two talk.

 

Chichiri pulled out a mirror and handed it to Miaka. “Miaka-san, I want you to look at something, no da,” he said and she frowned in confusion.

 

“What’s up with the mirror, Chichiri?” Miaka asked as she looked into it. Suddenly, she gasped in surprise. “Hotohori-san!?” she cried out and Chichiri smirked.

 

Hotohori smiled at Miaka through the image. “Miaka. How are you? I’m so glad you are all right,” he said in relief and Miaka smiled.

 

Naria froze as she heard the voice. ‘No…it can’t be,’ she thought numbly, and then looked up and into the mirror with Miaka. Miaka smiled at her then tipped it a little so she could see the image. Naria gasped softly in shock, her eyes wide. 'Oh my god…it’s him!’ she thought, joy flooding through her as she saw the man from her dreams reflected in the magical mirror.

 

Miaka looked over in concern at Naria as she saw the other girl’s face pale rapidly, her eyes filling with tears. But what really got her was the utter joy on the girl’s face. Eyes widening in understanding, Miaka looked back at the mirror and finished her report to her friend. But, by the time she had finished, Naria had left, quickly walking to the gardens, muttering something about wanting to be alone. Miaka blinked in surprise, then looked over at Chichiri and gasped softly. Chichiri’s face was turned, following the other girl’s form as she walked away, a look of sadness and longing on his normally cheerful face. ‘Oh no, Chichiri really does care for Naria! And, if I read correctly, Hotohori is the man from her dreams! Oh no what a mess! It’s as bad as Tamahome and me!’ she thought to herself, then felt sorrow flood through her, causing tears to come to her eyes. ‘Oh, if only we could all be happy!’ she thought to herself sadly.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Naria stared numbly at the stream in front of her. “Hotohori….so that’s your name,” she whispered softly, and then smiled brightly, tears rolling down her cheeks. “After all these years, we can be together and finally be able to touch!” she whispered, her voice choking slightly. She stiffened as she heard a branch crack, and then looked over, brushing her face clear of tears. “Who’s there?” she called out softly, and then blinked as Chichiri stepped from the shadows. “Chichiri-san? What’s wrong?” she asked as she saw his sad look. Then she looked again. His mask of perpetual cheer was gone.

 

He smiled sadly at her as he walked slowly towards her. “May I join you?” he asked her softly and she smiled up at him.

 

“Of course, Chichiri-san. You’re always welcome,” she said warmly as she patted the grass next to her.

 

He smiled again and sat down, then asked softly, “You were crying? Why?” She looked away and bit her lip and he sighed and looked out at the stream. “I heard your dream, Naria-san. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop on you and Miaka. But I guess, maybe it was a good thing,” he murmured softly and she looked up at him, eyes shining with tears. He looked at her and she gasped softly as she saw the slight mist of tears in his own unscarred eye. “Hotohori-sama…he’s the man from your dreams, isn’t he? The one you’ve longed to be with,” he queried softly and she bit her lip again, sniffing and nodding. He sighed again and looked back out at the stream. “I was hoping it was me you saw,” Chichiri murmured very softly as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

 

Naria looked at him, eyes wavering with tears, and then she moved forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she hugged him tightly. “Chichiri. I care for you as well. But I can’t lie to you. I’ve…we’ve…been searching for each other for so long, and now…oh Chichiri! I never meant to hurt you!” she sobbed softly as she held onto him.

 

He smiled tearfully as he turned in her embrace and held her close to him. “I know. Can I at least be your friend?” he asked softly and she sobbed, holding him tighter.

 

“If you weren’t, I don’t know what I’d do,” she murmured softly, and then looked up at him, both their faces streaked with tears.

 

He smiled bravely for her as he brought up a hand and brushed her tears away. “You’d find him and love him, and I’d willingly serve you,” he whispered softly.

 

She blinked in surprise. “Serve me? But, I’m not a miko! How…” she trailed off as he sighed softly and leaned his forehead against hers.

 

“Hotohori-sama is not only one of the Suzaku Schichseishi, he’s also the Emperor of Konan,” he explained softly and she gasped softly in shock. He smiled sadly again as she stared at him. “I just hope he loves you as much as you love him,” he added softly and she smiled at him. He leaned his head in and gently pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss briefly before pulling back.

 

“Please don’t leave me, Chichiri,” Naria whispered softly and they sat together in the sunset, sadness surrounding them as the shadows did.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Star Dreamers pt. 3/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: oh the wishes if I could own them!!! But…that is another sad tale…

Warnings: same as the other two only an added ANGST and DEATH and SAP level!!

Pairings: well, TamaxMiaka, but also some Chichiri+oc, and now we know it’ll end up Hotohori+/xOC!

Rating: R for this one for death, violence, and swearing.

Note: ah…sheesh, I had to seriously look up names for this one! ANYHOO, thanks to all who’ve read up with me on this! Hope you still will!

Feedback: muchos appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Miaka frowned slightly as she waited for her friends to sit down. She looked at them all nervously as they stared uncomprehendingly at the food arrayed before them. She sweat-dropped then looked over as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked into Naria’s gentle green eyes. Naria smiled reassuringly, and then looked at the assembled group. She urged them with a look to eat and they each took up a bite warily.

 

Naria and Miaka both flinched slightly as they all got slightly blue in the face and seemed unable to swallow. “Ano…is everything alright?” Xi Fang asked quietly as she looked on as well, concerned.

 

They all tried to swallow and began muttering.

 

“Wow...this is…”

 

“I don’t think I can even categorize the contents inside.”

 

“I need some water…”

 

“I don’t think I have any medicines for this.”

 

“It’s awful.”

 

Miaka flinched and gasped softly at this last statement, which had been said by Tamahome. Her eyes filled with tears as he continued flatly. “I can’t eat this garbage. I don’t even know what to make of it!”

 

Miaka’s fists tightened as she looked at the floor, struggling not to cry. Tasuki glared at Tamahome. “How can you be so cruel!? Even though it is awful it’s…ack…” He froze, realizing what he had just said.

 

Miaka sobbed softly and ran from the room. They all looked at where she had gone, getting up to stop her, but were stopped by the furious look in Naria’s eyes. “How…dare you,” she gritted out as her own hands clenched into fists. They all swallowed hard in fear as she stared at them in rage. “She put a lot of her heart into that meal and you couldn’t even be polite enough to spare your comments,” she spat out angrily. She turned to glare at Tamahome, who visibly flinched at her gaze. “And you…how dare you call yourself a man and a Suzaku Seishi. You are lower than a Seiryuu Seishi,” she said lowly and his eyes narrowed in anger. She held his gaze, daring him to refute her and he said nothing, looking down. She glared at them again. “So much for friends…you can’t even encourage her when she was doing this for love,” she added in disappointment, and then walked out to search for Miaka.

 

Tamahome swallowed hard at her words, staring at the bowl of food before him. The other Seishi shifted uncomfortably as they sat quietly then looked up as Tamahome said softly, “Give me the food Miaka made.”

 

They all stared at him like he was mad. “Tamahome? Are you mad?” Tasuki asked incredulously.

 

Tamahome glared at them all. “I said…give me all of her food. I will eat it,” he ordered. They all solemnly handed over the food they had been choking on and watched as he ate every bit of it.

 

*~~*~~*

 

Miaka sobbed softly into her knees as she sat on the steps outside the courtyard again. She felt a gentle arm around her shoulders and leaned into the embrace as Naria rocked her soothingly. “He hates me!” she sobbed as she sniffled, turning her face into Naria’s shoulder and crying.

 

“No, he doesn’t hate you. I think, that he was trying to push you away,” Naria replied softly, soothingly as she rubbed the other girl’s back.

 

“Well he succeeded!” Miaka spat out then sobbed again, trembling. “What am I going to do, Naria?! I love him so much! And now, he doesn’t want me at all! Did I do something wrong??” she sobbed out as she clung to her friend.

 

Naria smiled sadly. “When did he start acting differently?” she asked quietly as she held the red haired girl.

 

Miaka was silent for a minute as she calmed down, then said thoughtfully, “Right after I saw him talking to Tokaki-san. He kissed me passionately, then said we could no longer love each other…” She trailed off as more tears came to her eyes.

 

Naria frowned thoughtfully, and then smirked. “Miaka, I’m going to let you in on a secret. I don’t think Tamahome wants to do this at all. I think he DOES want to be with you more than anything,” she whispered confidently and Miaka leaned up, staring at her in disbelief.

 

“What do you mean? He said so himself!” Miaka said in shock and hope.

 

Naria smirked. “Because if he wanted to stop being with you then he would stop looking at you,” she replied softly and watched as realization dawned in Miaka’s shining eyes.

 

“You mean…” Miaka said hopefully and Naria nodded giggling. “Oh Naria! Arigato!” Miaka cried in joy as she hugged the other girl hard, tackling her to the ground, giggling. She sat up suddenly, a determined look on her face. “But how do I get him to confess it?! I know! There was a legend that Xi Fang told me about this tower that lovers could meet up at around sunset. It’s said that if they meet there before sunset, then their love is eternal! SO! If Tamahome and I go up there…oh this is so perfect!!” Miaka squealed and tackle-hugged Naria again, who laughed. “Arigato, Naria-chan!! I have to go talk to Tamahome right away!” she proclaimed, then ran off to go talk to Tamahome.

 

“Good luck!” Naria called after her, and then smiled. “You’ll need it, I think,” she murmured softly, and then looked out over the city. She smiled, and then frowned slightly as her gaze fell across a strange caravan entering the outskirts of the city. “Who is that?” she wondered aloud, and then got up, walking carefully so she could get a better look.

 

When she got close enough to see them as they walked past, she gasped softly as she saw the dragon emblem on the curtains of the carriage. ‘Seiryuu? Oh no! I have to warn the others!’ she thought in worry.

 

But she didn’t get anywhere as a hand reached through the bushes she was watching from and dragged her out. She screamed slightly in shock, and then gasped as she looked up at the tall woman who had her arm. “Well well, what have we here?” the woman asked as she smirked cruelly down at the frightened girl.

 

“Soi, what have you found?” a man’s deep voice asked and Naria blinked as a blond haired man stepped from the stopped carriage.

 

The woman named Soi looked over and pulled Naria along. “Nakago-sama. I seem to have found us a spy,” she replied as she pushed Naria forward, causing her to stumble to a halt.

 

Nakago smirked down at the frightened girl. “A spy, huh?” he murmured softly as he stepped closer, locking eyes with her as he brought a hand up, touching her face. She flinched slightly, but didn’t pull away. He smirked and licked his lips slightly as he looked at her. “What is your name, little spy?” he purred out as he grasped her chin.

 

Naria swallowed hard, but whispered, “Tasaki Naria.” She brought her arms up protectively in front of her chest as they stood in a staring match.

 

“Nakago? What is it?” a young voice called out from the carriage as another girl with short blonde hair and dressed the same as Naria stepped into view.

 

Nakago looked over his shoulder at her. “It would seem that you and the Suzaku no Miko aren’t the only visitors from your world, Yui-sama,” he replied softly in amusement, and then looked back at Naria, an almost predatory look in his eyes. Naria flinched and jerked away fearfully as he watched her, then looked over as the girl who he had addressed came into view.

 

Yui stared at Naria in shock for a minute. “You are from my school, aren’t you?” Yui asked softly as she stepped forward, placing herself between the scared girl and the shogun. Naria nodded slightly, her eyes going between the two blondes. Yui smiled reassuringly and held her hand out to the raven-haired girl. “Don’t be afraid. These are my friends. They won’t hurt you,” she said soothingly.

 

Naria stared at the hand, then reached up and took it. For some reason, she knew that Yui wasn’t really going to hurt her, just like Miaka wouldn’t. She smiled slightly up at Yui, and then looked away from Nakago in fear. She bit her lip slightly and followed Yui back into the carriage, knowing she should warn the Suzakus, but then had a feeling that she should stay where she was to find out why this battle was happening in the first place. She and Miaka had talked about Yui, so she knew the whole sad story. She wanted to help those two become friends again. She firmed her resolve and talked with Yui, learning both sides of the story and tried to figure out how she could stop all of the pain from increasing.

 

Nakago rode alongside Soi, his eyes trained on the carriage as they rode along. He smirked again as he caught glimpses of the two and licked his lips again, finding for the first time in his life that he desired something and plotted on how he could get what he wanted.

 

Soi silently watched Nakago, and then glared at the carriage. Now she had two competitors to deal with.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Miaka looked out over the city at the sunset. After she had found Tamahome in Xi Fang’s arms, then had told him her plan, she had run over to the tower, filled with even more doubts than before. ‘He was kissing her, or at least I think he was. Maybe…Maybe I’m wrong,’ she thought to herself in doubt, and then looked down. She frowned then as she focused on a nearby caravan that was heading for the other tower nearby. She gasped softly as she looked closer and saw Nakago and Yui. Just then, she saw Nakago look her way and ducked down quickly. ‘I hope he didn’t see me…’ she thought to herself frantically.

 

She waited a couple of minutes, and then peeked up over the edge of the banister. She sighed in relief as she saw that they were gone, then frowned. ‘They were heading for the temple of Byakko. That means they are going after the Shinzaho! I have to stop them!’ she thought to herself in determination, and then stopped as she looked up at the sunset. ‘But Tamahome is coming here soon and if we don’t meet here, then…’ She looked down sadly, and then clenched her fist in determination. Reaching up, she untied her hairtie and tied it around the girder near her. She then turned and walked swiftly out, heading for the tower…and Yui.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Tamahome clenched his teeth together as he stared out over the yard towards the tower. He looked over as he heard Tasuki come in. “Here we have some peaches! Miaka would you…like…some, hey where is she?” the red head asked as he looked around. He frowned as he saw Tamahome. “I knew it. You hurt her again, didn’t you? You are such a jackass!” he growled out angrily as he glared at the other Seishi.

 

Tamahome sighed softly and said, “I need to go to that tower.”

 

Tokaki glared at the young Seishi. “Don’t you dare go over there, Tamahome! If you do that then only heartbreak and sorrow will come of it!” he shouted angrily at Tamahome. “Do you think that you will be able to stay with her?! Wish for a life together?! It won’t happen! It’s the one wish the beast gods won’t do!” he declared grimly as he locked eyes with Tamahome. “It would be best to just forget her now and move on….before you fall in love.”

 

Tamahome smiled softly as he looked at his mentor. “It’s already too late for that. I love her so much already,” he murmured almost sadly as he smiled. “You see, I can’t live without her and it hurts me so much to see her cry,” he added as he looked over at the tower.

 

“Then be ready for heartbreak,” Tokaki replied in regret, then looked up as running footsteps came down the hall.

 

“Naria-san is missing!!” Chiriko cried out as he and Chichiri ran up, panting for air. Tamahome and Tasuki looked at them in concern as Mitsukake came up behind Tokaki, listening intently.

 

Tamahome frowned in concern and looked at Chichiri. “You can’t find her anywhere here?” he asked and Chichiri sighed softly.

 

“We searched all of the grounds, no da. We can’t find a trace of her, no da,” Chichiri answered, obviously agitated. Tamahome frowned slightly at the unusual actions of the monk, but said nothing.

 

Tasuki sighed softly. “Women…they are so untrustworthy. Miaka goes off to some tower and Naria disappears! Why can’t they just learn and stay home?” he ranted, but the worry was underneath the bravado clear as day.

 

Tamahome looked over at the tower where he was supposed to meet Miaka. “I know where Miaka is,” he said softly, and then jogged away, ignoring the calls of his friends as he ran for his love.  
  
*~~**~~*

 

“You will talk now, Tatara. Tell us where the Shinzaho is!” Soi growled out as she slapped the chained Byakko Seishi.

 

“No! Please stop hurting him!” Naria pleaded softly as she ran to his side, blocking the Seishi from further harm.

 

Soi growled softly as she glared at the interfering girl, but Yui stepped in. She frowned softly, and then said harshly, “Tell us then where the Shinzaho is then!”

 

Naria looked at the Byakko Seishi, seeing his wise eyes look into hers with a certainty that she had seen from the two ancient Genbu Seishi. He smiled gently at her and said softly, “Leave. I can handle this.” She opened her mouth to protest, but the slight shake of his head silenced her. She bowed her head and nodded slightly, then stood up. Looking at Yui, she sighed and left the room.

 

Yui’s eyes watched her go, confused, but then they focused again on the Byakko Seishi as Soi said, “Now, answer Yui-sama’s question.”

 

*~~**~~*

 

Naria sighed softly as she walked down the hallway. ‘Why would Yui do that? She shouldn’t be hurting them or letting others hurt them,’ she thought to herself, and then stopped, blinking. “Miaka. I can feel you nearby, but something’s wrong…” she murmured softly in concern as she grasped above her heart. She picked up her pace and went around the corner, then gasped as she came face to face with an armored chest. She looked up in fear into Nakago’s softly leering face. “Nakago…” she said fearfully, then stepped back.  
  
But he stopped her, pushing her into the wall as he purred, “Well now…I don’t have to go looking for you now, do I?” He smirked at her as she struggled slightly, fear in her eyes. “I wonder what would it be like to have one from your world? Shall I be the first to taste you?” he asked softly as he leaned in, then pressed his lips roughly to her own. She whimpered in shock, struggling to fight him as his hand traveled slowly up her leg under her skirt. He chuckled softly as she tried to push him away, tearing her mouth from his. She screamed softly as his hand went between her legs as his leg forced hers open. “Mmmm…yes…I shall have you,” he whispered softly, and then grabbed her breast in a tight grip, causing her to cry out in pain.

 

But before he could do anything else, he grunted as he was flung away from her, slamming into a wall. Naria slid to the floor, trembling in shocked surprise, then turned her head. “Chichiri!” she cried out in relief as he relaxed from his attack, anger clear on his face.

 

He ran to her side, kneeling next to her and holding her close as he glared at the blond shogun as he stood up, chuckling. “Nakago! I will not allow you to harm Naria!” Chichiri snarled out as he held her trembling form closer to him.

 

Nakago smirked as he tossed his head. “We shall see, Chichiri of the Suzaku Shichseishi. Now, I must leave so that I can help Yui-sama call upon Seiryuu,” he commented and chuckled softly as he walked away.

 

Chichiri snarled softly then looked down at the trembling form that he held. “Naria? Naria, it’s ok. You’re safe, no da. I have you,” he said softly as he held her close.

 

She sobbed softly as she clung to him. “Chichiri…he almost…almost…and he wouldn’t stop…and…” She sobbed and he rocked her gently, soothing her softly.

 

“Chichiri!” Tamahome’s voice called out as he ran down the hallway, then stopped and knelt next to them, concern on his face as he saw Naria’s trembling form. “Nani? What happened?” he asked as the other Seishi came up as well.

 

Chichiri growled softly, surprising his friends as he held the sobbing girl gently. “Nakago almost raped her,” he replied lowly. Chiriko gasped in horror and Tasuki and Tamahome frowned, clenching their teeth in anger.

 

“That bastard is going to get it now!” Tasuki swore as he started off.

 

“No…wait…” Naria whispered softly, sniffling as she sat up. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she forced a tight smile as she wiped her face. “I’m…ok. Chichiri got to me in time. We need to find Miaka-san though. I sensed earlier that she was in terrible trouble, but ran into Nakago before I could find her,” she explained softly as they watched her in concern. She stood up, wobbling slightly until Tamahome steadied her with a hand and smiled in gratitude to him. “We have to hurry! They were trying to get the Shinzaho from Tatara when he made me leave! We have to help them!” she said urgently, pleading with her eyes.

 

Tamahome smiled softly. “You got that right, Naria-san. And we also then need to stop Yui and Nakago from succeeding,” he replied with a grin to Tasuki.

 

Naria frowned slightly as she looked away. “We…please…we have to help Yui and Miaka get back together,” she murmured softly and they looked at her in surprise.

 

“Naria, you never did tell us how you got here in the first place, no da,” Chichiri commented suspiciously and she sighed softly.

 

“I’ll explain on the way. But we need to find Miaka,” she responded, then turned and started running down the hall, followed quickly by the Suzaku Seishi.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Miaka gasped as she stood with Tatara, facing against the demons that had suddenly appeared before them, conjured by the Seiryuu Seishi Miboshi. Miboshi chuckled cruelly as he floated behind the beasts, his dream wheel whirling quickly in its spellbinding. Tatara turned to Miaka, “Go quickly. Find Yui and get the Shinzaho back,” he ordered softly, and then turned back as the monsters approached. He raised up an arm and a white glow surrounded him. Suddenly, vines appeared out of nowhere, slashing at and through the monsters as they attacked.

 

Miaka gasped softly, and then frowned in determination. She ran out to find Yui, only to run into Nakago. Nakago chuckled softly as he held her struggling form. “Well well…it would seem to be that kind of day, ne Suzaku no Miko?” he asked with a cruel smirk as she fought him. She tried to scream, but with Miboshi’s spell, she couldn’t say anything. “Well…looks like Yui-sama will win now that she has the other Shinzaho, Seiryuu will be summoned and then we shall triumph,” he said with a chuckle as he shoved her.

 

She fell to the ground, and then looked up at him in angered fear. ‘No, I have to stop Yui-chan from summoning Seiryuu! Nakago is only using her and he’ll kill everyone!’ she thought desperately as she scooted away from him.

 

“NAKAGO!!” Tamahome shouted as he attacked, rage filling him as he saw the Seiryuu blond attacking Miaka. "Get away from her NOW!” he cried out as he swung at the shogun.

 

Nakago smirked as he dodged the hit, and then stepped back. He looked over and saw the other Seishi with Naria. “Well...seems I won’t have to look far for you, little one,” he purred out softly and Naria shrunk away in fear.

 

Tasuki stepped up, waving his tessen. “You BASTARD!! You keep your hands off of Miaka and Naria!” he commanded angrily.

 

“Tatara!!” Naria cried out as she saw the lone Byakko Seishi fighting the monsters.

 

Miboshi chuckled cruelly, and then looked over his shoulder. “Yui-sama, please leave here and leave these weaklings to me,” he suggested respectfully, albeit with an evil gleam in his narrowed eyes.

 

Yui locked gazes with Miaka and Naria, hesitant. Nakago went over to her, opening his cloak for her. “Yui-sama, we must go. We need to prepare you for the summoning,” he suggested softly and she looked at him.

 

“No Yui! Please don’t do this!! Nakago is only using you! You’re too good for this!” Naria cried out as she rushed towards her, and then screamed as a blue power sent her flying, crashing to the ground in pain.

 

“Naria!!” the Suzaku Shichseishi and Yui cried out as the other girl struggled to her feet.

 

She glared at Nakago and snarled out very softly, “You will not win this battle, Nakago. Yui is her own person! She has no need for you!” Naria’s eyes narrowed in rage and her hand came up. An invisible wall shot out, slamming into both Seiryuu Seishi and sending them flying into the wall.

 

Yui and the others gaped at the show of power by the normally shy girl and watched as the two men stood up, glaring at her. “That was pretty good, Tasaki Naria. But Yui-sama has a greater destiny and she must fulfill it,” Nakago retorted quietly, anger showing in his blue gaze. He turned to Yui and said softly, “You must come with me, Yui-sama. Trust me and our love.” She stared into his eyes, and then nodded.

 

Before any of them could say anything, she stepped close to him and allowed him to place his cloak protectively around her. He smirked in triumph as he stepped through the wall, disappearing from their sight.

 

“Yui!!” Naria cried out then collapsed to her knees. Chichiri was next to her in a second, holding her closely as she leaned against him weakly. She was confused as to where her powers had come from, but now they had bigger things to worry about. They watched as Tatara used Miboshi’s own monsters against him, shielding himself from the final blow with Miboshi’s body.

 

“Tatara!” Subaru cried out as she and Tokaki ran to him as he fell to the ground with the dead Seiryuu Seishi, the monsters disappearing with the loss of their master’s will.

 

They gathered around the dying Byakko warrior, hearing of his wish to be with his love, Byakko no Miko. Chichiri looked at Naria as he held her close. “Naria, what was that you did earlier? I’ve never felt such a power,” he whispered.

 

She sighed softly. “I wish I could tell you, but I don’t even know,” she replied softly.

 

“You don’t even know what the heck you did to slam Miboshi and Nakago into a wall!? Sheesh, you are one crazy girl!” Tasuki said, but relief and humor were in his scathing tones.

 

She smiled slightly up at him, and then gasped softly in fear. Her head whipped around as she stared at the fallen Seiryuu Seishi, then they all looked over as Chiriko cried out in shock and pain, grabbing his head. “Oh no!! It can’t be!” she cried out as she struggled to her feet.

 

Chiriko laughed softly, floating up off the ground into a lotus position. He called the dream wheel to him and it whirled to life as he said, “But it is, Naria-san. I, Miboshi of the Seiryuu Shichseishi, take this body for my own!”

 

“Miboshi?! You’re dead!” Tasuki shouted lamely, horrified as they saw their friend float above them.

 

Miboshi chuckled cruelly. “I was almost dead, but I saw this young child waiting for me and took what I wanted! Now, you shall die!” he said and his dream wheel whirled even faster.

 

Chichiri gasped and brought his prayer beads up, raising a shield up as a powerful wave shot out towards them. Huge sinuous snakes appeared roaring and hissing before the possessed Chiriko. “He’s sending out a powerful wave of power, no da! I don’t know how long I can keep this up, no da!” he shouted as he fought the magic that was coming at them.

 

Miaka frowned, and then jumped into the middle of the field, reaching out for Chiriko. ‘Chiriko! I don’t know if you can hear me, but you have to fight this!’ she thought desperately.

 

“Miaka!! Get out of there now!!” Tamahome shouted as they watched in horror as she was grabbed by the demons.

 

Miaka screamed in pain as she was squeezed and bitten, while Miboshi laughed cruelly. “Watch as your Miko dies, Suzaku Shichseishi!” he cackled out.

 

Miaka screamed more as she was lashed, desperately trying to reach Chiriko. ‘CHIRIKO!’

 

Miboshi gasped in shock and pain as he felt a force inside of him fight free. Chiriko gazed in alarm as he saw Miaka getting attacked. “No! Miaka-san!” he cried out, but then was silenced by Miboshi as the Seiryuu monk regained control of his body.

 

The other Seishi looked up in shock as Naria said, “That was Chiriko! This means he’s still in there!”

 

Before they could really do anything, a blur came through, slashing at Miboshi and destroying the monsters. They gaped as they saw a much younger looking Tokaki holding Miaka as he glared up at the Seiryuu Seishi.

 

“You?! How dare you!” Miboshi cried out in rage and Tokaki chuckled softly as he teleported back to the group.

 

“S-shishou? Is that you?” Tamahome asked in disbelief.

 

Tokaki grinned at his stunned pupil and said, “Hai. How else do you think I could get to Miaka?” He winked.

 

“But how did you do that, old man?” Tasuki asked in confusion as he scratched his head.

 

“I used my powers on him,” a soft woman’s voice answered.

 

They all looked over at the young woman and stared in shock. “Subaru?!” Tamahome asked in disbelief. She nodded and smiled, then came over and knelt next to Tokaki, placing a hand over Miaka’s face. A soft glow flowed out and Miaka moaned as she woke up slowly, then jumped forward and latched onto Subaru’s breast.

 

They all sweat-dropped as she pulled back, grinning sheepishly. Subaru smiled indulgently and said, “I returned your body back to the way it was yesterday. So, even the spell that was on you is now gone.”

 

Miaka blinked in surprise, and then looked over in shock as Miboshi chuckled again. “That is all very well and good, but you can not stop Seiryuu no Miko now! And I will destroy you with my most powerful demon!” he cried out, and then they watched as a bright blue glow surrounded him. The ground beneath them began to quake, breaking and cracking beneath their feet as a body began to form.

 

“We have to get out of here now!” Chichiri shouted and grabbed Naria’s hand, pulling her out as they ran. The monster that held Chiriko’s body as its eye came after them, destroying the walls and ground as they ran.

 

“Chiriko!! Fight him!!” Miaka cried out as she ran with them, and then shouted as she tripped and fell.

 

“Miaka!!” Tamahome shouted in alarm, frozen as they watched one of the demon’s fists plunge straight for Miaka, Miboshi cackling evilly.

 

Miaka opened her eyes, surprised to see herself in one piece, and then gasped as she looked up. Naria stood directly in front of her, hands up, as a shield stalled the path of the dangerous fist. Naria groaned under the strain, and then looked straight up at Miboshi. Suddenly, Miboshi howled in pain as he grabbed his head and the fist backed off. But Naria stayed where she was, rigid with concentration. “Chiriko! Use my strength to defeat Miboshi!! Hurry!!” she cried out, pain lancing through her as she fought mentally with the powerful mind of the Seiryuu Seishi.

 

“How is she doing that?!” Tasuki asked, stunned as much as the others at the intense battle going on in front of them.

 

“She’s using some sort of magic to bridge herself to Chiriko and is holding a control over Miboshi, no da!” Chichiri explained in worried shock. ‘Naria can’t keep this up for much longer.’

 

Miboshi snarled in rage as he fought both minds, and then lashed out with the demon. The fist connected with Naria, sending her flying into a wall with a scream of agony, silencing her suddenly as she hit the wall and slid down. The Seishi and Miaka gasped in horror, but Miboshi only laughed as he brought the fist up again, intending to smash the Suzaku no Miko. Miaka screamed in fear, but then another howl of pain came from the monk. They looked up in shock as they saw that Chiriko had broken through the hold that Miboshi had on him and had stabbed his own arm with the dream wheel. “I may not have my symbol, BUT I WON’T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!!” he screamed in rage as Miboshi struggled within him.

 

“I won’t be defeated by a mere child!!” Miboshi hissed in anger and the demon reared up again. Chiriko screamed in rage as he took the dream wheel and stabbed his own leg, causing the demon to land heavily, leg crackling to dust. “NO! I will not be defeated!!” Miboshi screamed out in terror as he felt his power slipping.

 

“I…am…still…a Suzaku Seishi!! AND I WON’T LET YOU WIN!!” Chiriko screamed, then brought up the dream wheel…and plunged it into his own heart.

 

“CHIRIKO!” Miaka’s scream was heard as the demon crumbled away, leaving the once Suzaku Seishi lying in a pile of rubble.

 

Chichiri grabbed Naria, and then ran with the others over to their fallen comrade. Mitsukake was looking Chiriko over, and then grunted in satisfaction. “Yes…I can definitely still heal him,” he said softly, but then was stopped by Chiriko.

 

“Don’t…Mitsukake. If you do, then the monster inside of me will survive as well…and then he will try to hurt you again,” Chiriko whispered in pain as he tried to smile. He looked over at the girl being held by Chichiri, who was slightly conscious as she looked at him. “Heal Naria-san, for without her strength, I wouldn’t have been able to break through completely,” he requested softly.

 

“No, Chiriko. Use…use the link and destroy Miboshi…” Naria whispered softly, pain filling her.

 

Chiriko’s eyes widened as realization hit him, and he smiled softly. “You still have it up. Gomen nasai, Naria-san. I can’t allow that. Miboshi may figure out a way to get to you through it and then…I can’t let it happen. You see, I now know what your purpose in our world is. You are the link outside of the Mikos. You are needed,” he whispered softly, and then coughed in pain. Naria curled into herself in pain as well and they all realized that she was feeling his pain as well as her own. Chiriko smiled gently at her and then blinked.

 

Naria gasped in shock and she clutched above her heart. “No…Chiriko, why??” she whispered softly, tears streaming down her face.

 

Chiriko smiled again then looked at his friend. “Onegai, Mitsukake. Heal her…she’s been badly injured because of me,” he said softly. The healing Seishi nodded once in reluctance, and then moved over to Chichiri and Naria. She looked pleadingly up at him, silently begging him not to, but he could only smile sadly at her. He brought his hand up and a soft green glow flowed out, healing her gently. Her eyes closed as tears ran down her face as the glow faded.

 

Chiriko looked over at Miaka and smiled sadly. “Gomen nasai, Miaka-san. I failed in helping you. But, you must go and stop Yui-san before Seiryuu is summoned,” he ordered, gasping softly in pain.

 

Miaka growled, tears rolling down her cheeks. “No! I won’t leave you! You have to get better, Chiriko! You are my friend and comrade! You can’t die!” she cried out, sobs choking her as she leaned over him.

 

He smiled sadly at her. “I can’t live, for then Miboshi will live. Let me do this last act for you, Suzaku no Miko,” he explained softly and she sobbed. “Go quickly. You must stop Yui-san before it is too late,” he whispered and she nodded.

 

Naria looked over at Miaka. “I’m coming too. I saw what a good person she is, Miaka. I can help,” she said softly and Miaka smiled gratefully at her. They got up and went off, followed by Tamahome and Chichiri. Mitsukake and Tasuki had insisted on staying by their dying friend’s side till the end.  
  
*~~**~~*

 

The four youth ran down the hallways, searching for the way to Yui and the summoning. All of a sudden, Naria cried out a warning and lightening lanced out at them, barely missing them. They looked up in shock as Soi faced them, smirking in contempt as she gazed at them. “You will go no farther to Nakago-sama and the Seiryuu no Miko!” she called out as she crossed her arms across her chest. She raised up a hand, calling on her lightening once more, only to have it blocked by Subaru and Tokaki.

 

They looked over their shoulders at the stunned group. “Go! We’ll take care of Soi!” Tokaki ordered and they nodded before running off as the two Byakko Seishi faced off with Soi.

 

The four ran down a hall, towards a stairway, when all of a sudden Chichiri cried out and was slammed back into them. “He used his ki, no da…” he murmured in surprise as he fell to the ground.

 

“Chichiri!!” Naria and Miaka cried out as they held him, then looked up as a soft laugh floated down to them.

 

“He took most of that blast and dissipated it with his own ki. Impressive,” Nakago commented snidely as he looked down at them. Naria snarled in rage as she glared up at him, holding tightly to the weak Chichiri. Nakago smirked. “Well, Tasaki Naria, it would seem that you have more powers than is normal. You could be a great ally. Join us and you shall have even greater power,” he purred out, licking his lips as he gazed at her.

 

“I would rather die than join you, Nakago! You won’t win!” Naria shouted angrily and the blond Seishi laughed.

 

“Is that so? At this moment, Yui-sama is preparing to summon Seiryuu and there is nothing that you can do to stop us,” Nakago retorted in amusement as he crossed his arms.

 

“Think again, Nakago!” Tamahome snarled out as he charged up the stairs and swung a fist at the shogun.

 

Nakago smirked as he caught the fist in his own hand, holding it. “Tamahome…You I haven’t forgotten. I shall pay you back for your little antics later,” he promised softly, and then pulled the Seishi forward, punching him in the stomach. He leaned in a little as Tamahome gasped in pain and said softly, “Your Miko tasted so sweet and delicious. Shall I show you what I did to her?” Tamahome growled, and then gasped as Nakago kissed him hard. Staring in disbelief, Tamahome wasn’t prepared for the shove that quickly followed.

 

Tumbling backwards and landing hard on the ground, Tamahome snarled as he glared up at the chuckling blond as he stepped back and disappeared behind the doors behind him. Miaka cried out as she ran up there. “NO! Give Yui-chan back to me!!” she shouted as she pounded on the door. Forcing them open, she ran out…onto an empty balcony. “Nani!? Where’s Yui-chan?!” she cried out in shock, and then gasped as she saw the platform…across the city.

 

The other three youth followed her out, gasping in shock as they watched Yui call upon Seiryuu. Miaka and Naria cried out in horror as the dragon light that flowed out engulfed their friend, and then gasped as the ground beneath them shook. “She called upon Seiryuu, no da! This place is going to crumble, no da!” Chichiri cried out as he held Naria close to him.

 

“You must go! Return to Konan!” Tokaki ordered as he and Subaru appeared, carrying Tatara’s body between them. Mitsukake and Tasuki also appeared carrying Chiriko’s body, solemnly gazing at the growing blue light that emanated from the platform nearby.

 

“Demo, what about you!?” Miaka asked in fear and the two Seishi smiled gently at her.

 

“We will survive, Suzaku no Miko. Go quickly back to your country and prepare,” Subaru replied gently. Chichiri took off his cloak and laid it out. Plunging his staff in, a red glow emerged, engulfing them as they said their farewells.

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Star Dreamers pt. 4/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: not mine, no sue, yea yea

Warnings: Sap, angst, dark, language (there’s always language where Tasuki’s concerned…), het lemon.

Pairings: Tama+/xMiaka, Hoto+/xOC, Chichiri+OC

Rating: NC-17 here for LEMON

Note: Gomen for the last one being so long! I wanted to finish that sad part so I could get back to Konan…and the big reunion!! *slaps up a ‘HET LEMON’ sign* Watch out here, folks! HET LEMON APPROACHETH!!! If you don’t like, then DON’T READ!!! Thanks for reading! ^_^;;

Feedback: PLEASE! I like it!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Naria sighed softly as she sat in her room. They had returned to Konan and Chichiri had taken her to a room, telling her to stay until the palace physician could look her over. She shook her head. She felt fine. Mitsukake had healed her just fine. So why did the monk think she needed a check-up?

 

‘Prolly because he gets really worried about me and is self conscious of the fact that I almost got killed this time,’ she thought to herself ruefully. She sighed as she thought about her dear friend whom she had met just days ago. She hoped that things would be ok.

 

She looked up as she heard the door open and a woman stepped in, smiling gently at her. She had soft purple hair and gentle violet eyes that gazed at Naria kindly. Naria sat up and smiled back. “Are you the palace physician?” she asked politely.

 

“Hai, my name is Houki. The Emperor made me the royal physician not long after the announcement of Suzaku Seishi Nuriko’s death,” the woman replied sadly and Naria smiled sadly. Coming over to her, Houki sat down next to her. “I hear that you were healed by Mitsukake. So, I think I will save myself time in not checking you over. He is very thorough,” she commented with a grin. Naria giggled and nodded. “But, I am to help you change also and then to take you to His Majesty. Special orders of both Suzaku no Miko and Chichiri-sama,” Houki added softly and Naria blinked in surprise. Tilting her head as she gazed at the young girl, Houki frowned in thought. “I know the perfect thing…” she murmured softly, then got up and went over to the closets.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Hotohori smiled sadly as he gazed at the remaining Seishi and Miaka. “Nuriko…Chiriko…we have lost strong friends and allies. I find my heart grieving even more,” he murmured softly as he looked down at the seemingly asleep Chiriko. He brushed a gentle hand over the young boy’s still cheek and sighed softly in sorrow. Looking back up, he said, “Now that Seiryuu has been summoned, we must prepare for war and invasion. Everyone must be willing to fight. We stand together. You taught me that my friends.” He frowned and sighed again.

 

Miaka sighed in worry as she watched Hotohori. Suddenly, loud screams were heard as Tasuki and Tamahome ran in.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAH!! NURIKO’S HAUNTING US!!” Tasuki shouted in fear as he ran in.

 

Tamahome pointed outside and shouted, “CHICHIRI!! START CHANTING!! PUT HIM TO PEACE!!” He and Tasuki screamed again and ran in.

 

Miaka watched them in confusion then looked over at the doorway. She gasped in shock, then ran to the figure standing there. “Nuriko!! You’re alive!!” she cried in glee as she hugged the person. Her eyes widened suddenly and she stepped back, pointing at the female’s chest. “Boobies…” she mumbled in mortification.

 

Hotohori laughed softly as he came over by Miaka. “I would like you to meet Houki. She is now the royal physician and one of my closest advisors. I met her shortly after Nuriko died and we became close friends. She looks a lot like our dear Nuriko, doesn’t she?” he asked in amusement and Miaka nodded.

 

Houki smiled softly at them and bowed, then said, “Sire, I brought in the guest that Suzaku no Miko was asking for.”

 

Hotohori looked confused and glanced over at Miaka. Miaka grinned widely, then looked over as Houki stepped aside and Naria stepped forward, dressed in soft blue and green robes. Hotohori looked over and gasped in shock.

 

He stepped forward slowly, shock and delight slowing him as he walked over to the girl that seemed to step from his dreams into reality. He reached out a hand and slowly touched the soft cheek, almost sobbing at the reality. “It’s…it’s you. At last. You are here…” he whispered in disbelief, eyes shining with tears to match her own tear-filled green ones.

 

Naria swallowed down her tears as she leaned into the gentle touch, whispering, “Hai, I am here…”

 

He swallowed his own tears as he asked softly, “Please…your name…” His eyes pleaded for that final link that would hold them together.

 

“My name is Tasaki Naria…” she whispered just as softly, her eyes alight with joy as she gazed into Hotohori’s. “And you are Hotohori,” she added and he smiled at that.

 

“You know my name before I know yours, lovely one…” Hotohori murmured lowly and she laughed softly. He moved closer to her, seeming to have forgotten that they weren’t the only ones in the room as he kissed her softly and tenderly, swallowing the soft whimper that left her lips as they came together, sealing their love finally in the flesh.

 

Miaka sniffed as she looked at her two friends as they kissed tenderly then looked around. She frowned slightly as she searched for Chichiri, but saw no sign of the Seishi.

 

Tasuki pointed at the two and said, “Hey…how come they seem so close?” He squawked as he was hit in the head by Tamahome and glared at the other Seishi.

 

“Dumbass! Obviously they know each other somehow!” Tamahome growled out.

 

Miaka giggled softly, then smirked as Hotohori stepped back from Naria, his arm around her waist firmly. “Yes, we do know each other. We have known each other for a very long time,” he explained with quiet joy.

 

“Your Majesty! What are you saying?! You know this complete stranger!?” one of the court advisors asked indignantly as he glared suspiciously at Naria.

 

Naria shrunk back, whimpering softly in fear, but Hotohori glared angrily at the man. “Yes! How dare you challenge my word! This woman is my wife to be! And I will not allow you or anyone to stop us from being together!” he growled out and they all blinked in shock.

 

“W-wife?? You intend to marry her?! But…but…she is just a peasant! Not even of the royal harem!” the man spluttered indignantly.

 

Growling softly in offense, Hotohori pulled his sword out swiftly and aimed it at the man’s throat. “Her name is Naria and she is your future Empress. You will show her respect or learn the consequences,” he retorted dangerously.

 

“Yea, from us too, asshole!” Tasuki said confidently as the other Seishi stood behind Hotohori. Miaka was next to Naria, holding her hand as she glared defiantly at the assembled court.

 

Naria smiled in surprise as she looked at the remaining Seishi and Miaka, thanking them silently for their support. Even though Hotohori didn’t even ask her yet, she knew she’d never want to leave. She had nothing else in the other world. Here, she had her soulmate and friends. She knew without a doubt that she would have said yes, as did Hotohori.

 

“Naria, why don’t you go for a walk with Miaka? I need to speak with the Seishi and my advisors on some things before I can be with you,” Hotohori suggested softly as he looked at her again. Sadness showed in his eyes, but she smiled gently up at him.

 

“All right. I wouldn’t mind at all. I’d like to see your kingdom,” she murmured with a grin.

 

Hotohori smiled back as he caressed her cheek gently. “OUR kingdom, my love. This will soon be yours as well,” he said softly and she blushed slightly, nodding and looking down. He chuckled softly and brought her face up and kissed her gently. “You will get used to it, I hope,” he added softly, worry in his eyes as he looked at her.

 

She smiled and nodded, reassuring him. “Hai, I will. Just be patient,” she replied softly, blushing a deeper red.

 

He chuckled softly again before pressing a kiss to her lips. “Go on then. Miaka, take care of her,” he requested and Miaka glomped onto Naria’s arm, grinning.

 

“No worries, Hotohori-san! We’ll be juuuust fine!” she called and dragged Naria off, both casting one more look over their shoulders at their respective loves.

 

Smiling softly as he watched them leave, Hotohori turned back and sat on his throne once more. He looked at his friends. “Arigato, minna, for supporting me,” he said in gratitude.

 

They grinned back as Tasuki retorted, “Hell, you guys look cute together! So tell us, how did you two meet anyways?! We only first met Naria at the cave and here you two act like you know each other better than Tamahome knows Miaka!” He yelped as a hand came up and smacked him upside the head and he glared at the annoyed Tamahome.

 

Hotohori laughed softly as he relaxed. “We met in a dream,” he replied softly and silence greeted his statement.

 

“You met in a dream, sire?” Tamahome asked in disbelief as they all blinked at him, sweat-dropping slightly.

 

Hotohori smiled again, tilting his head in a boyish manner. “Hai. It sounds strange, but when we were both young, we met in a dream. Every night we would meet and eventually fell in love. We could never touch, which frustrated us so much. And recently, we both would hear at the end that when Seiryuu and Suzaku would rise, we would be together,” he explained softly.

 

“And now you are,” Mitsukake murmured with a soft smile and Hotohori nodded once.

 

Looking over at his advisors, Hotohori said in a softly commanding voice, “Prepare the marriage ceremony. I will marry Naria tonight.”

 

The advisors gasped in shock and immediately tried to talk the Emperor out of it as the Suzaku Seishi watched, sweat-drops evident. “Man, I don’t envy those advisors…” Tasuki commented softly and the other two Seishi nodded in agreement.  
  
*~~**~~*

 

Chichiri silently looked out over the river, staring at nothing as his thoughts collided with one another. He had seen his friends reunited, but couldn’t watch as they finally were able to touch and kiss. He felt another tear slide down his cheek, but didn’t bother wiping it away, knowing another one would come to replace it. He looked up as he heard footsteps, then blinked as Naria came down the trail. He looked back out at the river as he said softly, “I’m surprised you aren’t with His Majesty. You should be getting ready for your marriage.”

 

She sighed softly as she sat down next to him and looked out at the river as well. “Hotohori had some things to do, so he asked me if I would like to see the city with Miaka. I actually wanted to. Guess I should get to know it, ne?” she asked nervously as her hand picked at the soft green silk that clothed her.

 

Chichiri gazed at her from the side. “Then, where is Miaka-san?” he asked softly.

 

She smiled slightly. “Oh, we ran into Tamahome a bit ago and rather than be a bother, I left them alone so they could talk. Seemed Tamahome had something important to talk to Miaka about,” she replied as she looked down at her outfit.

 

“Sou ka,” Chichiri replied softly and they remained silent for a while. Naria stared at the embroidery on her outfit, tears falling down her cheeks, but she didn’t wipe them away. Chichiri turned to her and felt his heart stop as he saw her tears. “Naria-san, what’s wrong?” he asked softly.

 

She looked up and said, “I seem to be missing something…” She tried to smile, but her smile wavered as it quivered with tears.

 

Chichiri moved to reach out to her, but stopped. “Missing something?” he queried softly, worry on his face.

 

She nodded. “Hai. You see, I came to this place and there was someone there that helped me to get used to it. We became close and now…” She sobbed softly as she looked away.

 

Chichiri felt a tear roll down his cheek and he moved closer to her. He gathered her into his arms as he murmured softly, “You haven’t lost me, Naria. I’m still here, just out of the way.”

 

She sobbed harder into his cloak as she clung to him. “I don’t WANT you to stay out of the way! I want you there! I can’t…I can’t do this knowing I’m hurting you!” She sobbed and he held her tighter. “I…I…” She tried to speak, but froze, scared.

 

Softly, he leaned his head down and whispered, “I love you as well.”

 

Silence came from this statement, and then Naria leaned up and looked into Chichiri’s eye. They gazed at each other for a minute before Chichiri smiled sadly at her. “Oh Chichiri, what can I do? Is it right to love two men, yet hurt one for the other unintentionally?” she whispered softly, sorrowfully. She had barely known Chichiri for less than a month and yet it felt like she knew him indefinitely, just like Hotohori.

 

Sighing softly as he tucked her under his chin and started rocking her, Chichiri took a minute before answering her finally. “I don’t know, Naria. If it helps any, I will be there for you no matter what you choose,” he replied softly and swallowed hard.

 

“And if I marry Hotohori?” she whispered softly, hand clenching in his cloak.

 

“Then expect me to be by your side, protecting you as my empress and friend,” he responded just as softly, but firmly. ‘Yes…no matter what. I will never leave her side.’

 

She leaned up and smiled at him. “Chichiri…you’re my best friend,” she stated softly, then leaned in and kissed him gently. He felt a soft moan leave his lips as he held her closer, deepening the kiss before they both slowly pulled away. She flushed slightly and looked down. “Chichiri…I…” She trailed off.

 

“Marry him. Be happy for once in your life, Naria. I will be there to stand by your side,” Chichiri ordered softly as he brought her face up and gazed into her eyes unwaveringly.

 

She smiled at him and nodded, then leaned in and laid her head down on his shoulder. Both sat that way for a while, holding each other in companionable silence.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Servants and handmaidens rushed around Naria’s room as they prepared her for the wedding. She stood nervously as they dressed her in royal robes, white for marriage with touches of gold and red. She shifted on her feet and sighed, then meeped as she received a glare from the seamstress. She blushed and murmured an apology as she stood still, then looked up as she heard a soft giggle.

 

Miaka waved cheerfully from the doorway, then meeped as she dodged a couple of servants as they flew out of the room on some errand. She giggled as she turned back to her harried looking friend. “Naria-san! You excited yet?” she asked as she walked over and plopped down onto the bed.

 

Naria smiled a bit. “N-not really. More like scared as hell!” she replied, and then blushed. “Gomen…didn’t mean to swear…” she mumbled as she fidgeted.

 

Miaka giggled and shook her head. “Don’t be! Would you believe Hotohori-san is just as nervous!?” she asked and Naria stared at her.

 

“Really?! He’s…he’s nervous?? Is he…doubting it?” Naria asked, suddenly looking very scared.

 

Miaka gaped at her. “Hell no! He’s just wants it perfect is all!” Miaka retorted and they giggled.

 

Naria sighed softly in happiness and said, “Oh Miaka. I didn’t know that coming here would bring me such joy. It’s been hard and now there is finally some joy to heal the sadness.” She smiled at her friend, who smiled back.

 

“Yea…oooo…I better get ready! The ceremony starts at sunset!” Miaka cried as she hopped up. She smiled again at Naria and winked. “See ya at the wedding!” she called cheerfully as she ran out.

 

Naria sighed softly, then looked up as she heard Houki’s soft voice. “Don’t worry, Empress. You’ll do fine,” the advisor said kindly. Naria smiled and bit her lip, looking hopeful and Houki smiled even more. “I’m here to help you with the ceremony, Empress,” she explained as she walked over to the bedecked girl and helped her down.

 

Naria heaved a huge sigh of relief as she said, “Oh good. I was so afraid they were going to expect me to know everything!”

 

Houki laughed lightly as did most of the servant girls and grinned at her. “No no! He’d never do that. WE’D never do that! This is a special day for his majesty. He wants everything perfect for the woman he loves,” she commented fondly and Naria blushed. Laughing softly again, Houki directed her to the bed and said, “Now…the ceremony.”

 

*~~**~~*

 

Hotohori sighed as he sat in his private office, preparing himself for the ceremony. He looked up as the doors slid open and smiled in greeting. “Chichiri! What can I do for you?” he asked softly in greeting as he stood.  
  
Chichiri walked in and shut the door behind him. Hotohori blinked as he saw the frown on the normally smiling face. “Your Majesty…can we talk?” Chichiri requested solemnly as he stepped in farther.

 

Hotohori nodded and gestured for his friend to sit in the chair across from him. As Chichiri sat down, Hotohori commented, “You are so serious, Chichiri. What is wrong?”

 

Chichiri looked away and nibbled on his lip, a most uncharacteristic action for the monk. Finally, taking a deep breath, Chichiri looked back up at Hotohori. “Do you love Naria?” he asked quietly and Hotohori blinked in surprise.

 

“Yes, of course I do! With all my heart and soul!” Hotohori replied automatically, not hesitating as he stared at his friend and comrade. “Chichiri, why are you asking me this?” he questioned in suspicion.

 

Chichiri sighed softly and looked down. “I care deeply for her. She’s my best friend. I want her safe and happy,” he murmured softly, then looked up, face firm. “I want what’s best for her and you. But I won’t sit back if her heart is going to be played with,” he added in quiet warning.

 

Hotohori smiled. “Sou ka. You love her and her, you,” he said softly and chuckled at the surprised look on the masked face. “Yes, I noticed it. And it doesn’t bother me in the least. You both are special to me and it warms my heart to know that my beloved was protected by one who cares for her so. She came to this world with no one. I’m glad you had each other.” The Emperor of Konan smiled and stood up, facing his bewildered friend. He held his hand out to the monk, who took it cautiously, standing. “Come. Will you join us for our marriage? Be by our sides with our other friends? I don’t think either of us could go without you there,” Hotohori requested softly and Chichiri smiled for the first time since the conversation had started.

 

Bowing his head, Chichiri replied softly, “It would be my honor and pleasure, Majesty.”

 

Smiling, Hotohori embraced his friend, then stepped back with a nervous grin. “It’s time, I suppose,” he said and Chichiri chuckled as they headed for the throne room…and Naria.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Naria sighed softly as she followed Hotohori to his rooms. ‘No…no longer just Hotohori. He’s my husband and Emperor.’ The ceremony had been lovely. All of the remaining Seishi and Miaka had been there as well as the royal court. She sighed softly in bliss as she remembered coming down the aisle and seeing Hotohori at the end. They had been married and then Hotohori had officially made her Empress.   
  
She looked up as she heard a soft chuckle and saw her beloved smiling at her gently. “Deep thoughts, beloved?” he asked quietly and she blushed prettily and nodded. They finally came to his rooms and she bit her lip nervously as she gazed into them. Suddenly, strong arms scooped her up and held her to a strong chest. She giggled nervously and looked up into his joyful eyes, smiling her own joy. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she let him carry her over the threshold. He carried her gently over to the bed, then laid her out tenderly, smiling down at her as she lay out under him.

 

Smiling back nervously, Naria looked up at him, her crown sparkling in the dim glows of the lanterns. He breathed softly in awe as he stared her, then lightly brought a hand up, tracing it across her face as if memorizing it. She closed her eyes and leaned into the gentle touch, then opened her eyes once more to look up at him. He sighed softly in bliss as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a slowly deepening kiss. She moaned softly as he laid out over her, covering her body with his own as he deepened the kiss with passion, licking fleetingly at her lips. Gasping quietly, Naria moaned again as Hotohori took advantage of her open mouth and pressed his tongue in, gently teasing her mouth with his tongue.

 

Moving her arms up, she wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer as he slowly made love to her mouth. He leaned up, breaking the kiss gently and they panted softly, looking into each other’s eyes. Hotohori smiled in joy as he said softly in wonder, “I can’t believe that you are really here, beloved. After all those years…”

 

Naria smiled as well, joy in her eyes as she gazed at her husband. “They promised us…about time they fulfilled that promise, ne?” she asked, tilting her head to the side and smiling cutely at him.

 

Laughing softly, Hotohori bent his head down and brushed his lips across hers. She moaned softly against his mouth, encouraging him to further deepen the kiss as their hands began to remove each other’s clothing. Hotohori shifted himself up and slid his robes off, standing before her in just a long shirt. Her eyes locked with his own and he saw a glimmer of fear in her green depths. Coming to her swiftly, Hotohori held her close. “Don’t fear, my love. I will never hurt you,” he whispered soothingly as he held her close, her loosened robes falling slightly around them.

 

She snuggled close to him. “I know that, my love. I’m just…it’s my first time and I don’t want to disappoint you,” she murmured softly, blushing in embarrassment as she looked down.

 

Smiling softly as he ran his fingers down her back, Hotohori pushed her robes off slowly. “Then I shall make it as memorable as possible, beloved,” he replied assuredly as he brought her face up and her robes fell to the floor. He kissed her gently, deepening it slowly as his hands rubbed up and down her back before slowly removing the last piece of clothing on her body. She shivered, both in desire and in nervousness. He laid her down on the bed and caressed a gentle hand down her body, slowly tracing each inch of pale skin that he saw. “Beautiful. You are such a vision, as I always knew,” he whispered softly, noticing her skin flushing as he touched it.

 

She blushed brightly and looked away, thus didn’t see when he removed his own shift. She felt the bed dip, then looked up and moaned softly as her lips were taken in a passionate kiss once more. She gasped softly as his body laid out over hers, naked and hot. Her hands came up, threading into his silky hair before traveling down his back slowly, tracing everything under them as they kissed deeply.  
  
Moaning softly in pleasure, Hotohori arched closer to her, his hips moving in slight circles against her own. She shifted, her legs parting and they both gasped in pleasure as their sexes rubbed together. Naria’s head fell back in pleasure as he ground his hips into hers, moaning softly. His lips trailed down her neck, nipping and sucking here and there as he went down. Her moans increased as he trailed down and licked lightly around her breast, encasing her nipple in his mouth. Her body arched beneath him as she gasped his name, pleasure flowing through her, starting from his mouth and ending in between her legs.

 

He moved his mouth to Naria’s other breast, laving it with the same ministrations as his hands trailed down her sides and thighs. She whimpered softly in pleasure, arching closer to him as her fingers threaded into his hair, pulling him closer. He licked a light trail down her body, laving her navel as he passed it before trailing down to her nest of curls. Nuzzling the moisture he found there and breathing deeply of her excitement, Hotohori moaned softly in approval. He looked up at her and locked eyes with her then flicked his tongue out, tasting her delicately. Her breath hitched as she watched him, then she moaned very softly as he placed his lips over her, sucking on her slowly as he plunged his tongue into her.

 

She cried out softly as he pushed a finger into her, thrusting it in along with his tongue. Her body arched and thrust down instinctively, drawing moans from them both. All too soon, she arched up, crying out his name as she climaxed for the first time. Panting as he lapped at her, Hotohori then leaned up and licked his lips before kissing her passionately. She moaned again as she felt his hot member against her stomach.

 

“Anata…want you…” she whispered softly with desire.

 

Hotohori moaned softly as he kissed her again. He shifted slightly, then placed his erection at her entrance. Bracing himself, he whispered, “This will hurt.” She nodded and smiled reassuringly at him as she brought her legs up, bracing. He nodded, then pushed in, feeling her tense and bite back a cry of pain as he penetrated her. They both panted harshly as they either adjusted or tried to remain in control, both of which were difficult. Slowly, Hotohori thrust in shallowly, feeling her gasp softly as he moved inside of her.

 

“Anata…oh gods…” Naria moaned out, her legs coming up and wrapping around his waist as his thrusts increased. She gasped softly and moaned as he moved harder into her, groaning in pleasure as her tight moist heat surrounded him.

 

“Aisai…ai shiteru…” Hotohori groaned out as he moved harder, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss as he thrust frantically into her. They both cried out in pleasure as they went over the edge, falling together into bliss, then collapsed together, sated. Hotohori pulled out of her and pulled her to him, holding her close. “My aisai…ai shiteru,” he whispered softly, smiling as she whispered it back to him before they both fell asleep.

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Star Dreamers pt.5/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: saaaaaaame as always!

Warnings: same as before with added lime, angst, sap, death, language (yea that’s something new...)

Pairings: again, same as before

Rating: R for violence, language, and sexual situations.

Notes: oi, long time no write…anyhoo, enjoy! Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

The soft rays of morning played across the two newlyweds as they slept peacefully in their bed. The man slowly stirred, waking to find himself holding his beloved in his arms. A gentle smile crossed the Emperor’s face as he gazed down at his wife in the morning light. ‘Aisai. She is my…aisai. We are finally wed and together,’ he thought joyfully, his face warm as he caressed a loving hand across her cheek. She murmured softly and nuzzled the tender hand before snuggling into his chest and deeper asleep.

 

He smiled again and kissed her head before nuzzling it and closing his eyes. But sleep was not to come back to him as footsteps could be heard running down the hall outside his rooms. “Your Majesty, are you awake?” a soft voice asked from outside of the screen doors.

 

Sighing softly, Hotohori turned his head and called out softly, “Hai, I am awake. What is it?”  
  
“Your majesty, Kutou troops are moving into the land as we speak. They are destroying villages as they head for the capital,” the voice reported stiffly as he gave the news.

 

“I see,” Hotohori replied softly, and then sighed. He closed his eyes as he held his wife closer to him, soothed by her mere presence. “Very well. Tell the other Seishi and the Miko and have them meet me in two hours in the throne room,” he ordered quietly, still not wishing to disturb his loving wife.

 

Hesitation met that statement before the voice said, “Yes, sire.” Soft footsteps receded from the Emperor’s hearing and he sighed again as he settled back in. He felt tears come to his eyes as he held his love, wishing there was more time.

 

“So, no more honeymoon, hmm?” Naria’s soft voice startled her husband and he looked down in surprise. She didn’t look at him, her eyes closed, but the glimmer of tears showed at the corner of her eye. She sighed softly as she hugged him tighter, snuggling his warm chest. “It figures. I find happiness and it ends almost before it really begins,” she murmured softly, sadly.

 

“Don’t say that, my sweet. Any time together is enough happiness for me,” Hotohori whispered softly as he held her tightly. She looked up at him slowly, her eyes glimmering with tears and he leaned down to kiss them away. He brushed his lips over her cheek, then caressed her lips with his own slowly. Before it became too passionate, he leaned back and smiled at her. “Why don’t we go and bathe? We have some time yet,” he suggested softly as he brushed his hand slowly over her body.

 

She smiled at him as she nodded, then arched closer, wrapping a leg around his leg. “Hai, time. Time for more pleasure…” she whispered softly before kissing him again. He moaned softly into her mouth as he arched closer, rubbing her clit with his returning arousal and causing them both to moan with longing. Swiftly, he sat up and scooped her up into his arms, then went out one of the doors to the connecting baths.

 

Carefully, he walked over to the bath, then went in and sat down. They both moaned as the hot water soothed aches and served to turn them on even more as Naria shifted on his lap. He pressed his chest to her back as he shifted her forward and straddled her legs across his thighs, then began kissing down her neck slowly. He pleasured her slowly; relishing in her cries of desire and passion as he touched her, kissed her…loved her.

 

They came together a couple of times in the water, relishing in each other as pleasure rolled over them in waves. But their time was not to last and they knew it. They got out of the baths and servants cloaked them both in long white robes after drying them both.

 

Hotohori chuckled softly as he watched her. “I’m almost tempted to send them away so no one else can see you as such,” he commented teasingly and she giggled along with a couple of the servants.

 

“Ah well, my Saihitei. They can look, but only you can touch,” Naria purred out and grinned as the servants snickered in amusement at their bantering. Suddenly, Hotohori gasped softly, his eyes wide as he stumbled to his knees. “Saihitei!” Naria cried in shock as she ran to his side with the worried servants.

 

Panting softly as he stared at the ground, Hotohori clutched his chest slightly. “My…power. My power as a Suzaku Shichseishi…it’s gone!” he whispered in shock as he brought his eyes up to Naria’s.

 

“Oh no! That means…” Naria gasped out softly, her eyes wide as she held onto him. She hugged him tightly as he hugged her back. “Don’t worry. We’ll fix this and do something,” she whispered softly as she held him.

 

“Hai, demo, I must get ready now, my love. The others will have realized it as well,” Hotohori murmured as he held her closer. The servants left discreetly, awaiting their Emperor and his Empress when they were done. Turning his head, he kissed her gently. “I will protect my land and you, my sweet beloved.”

 

Her eyes were fearful as she gazed at him, but she nodded firmly. “Hai,” she said softly, and then stood up so they could go in and get ready. Much planning needed to be done…

 

After her love had left to meet with the other Seishi and Miaka, Naria turned to Houki with a worried look. “Houki, is there a way for you to know if someone is with child the day after?” she asked softly, urgently as she took the other woman’s hands in her own.

 

Houki’s eyes widened slightly as she said, “Hai, Heika. There is a special herb that will tell. Do you think…” Her eyes widened even more and she smiled in delight.

 

A ghost of a smile answered Houki from Naria before she replied, “I don’t know yet, demo…demo I must know if I have given my beloved a child with this our first night. I…” She bit her lip as she looked away and walked slightly away. “Onegai, Houki…bring me the herb. Hayaku.”

 

“Hai, Heika,” Houki answered softly as she bowed and swiftly left the room. Naria bit her lip as she sat down and prayed to Suzaku that her prayer would be answered. She had the direst feeling that something awful would happen that day…

 

*~~**~~*

 

The remaining Seishi and Miaka were gathered in the throne room, making plans to fight that day with Hotohori. They were determined to win, even though it looked very grim at the moment. “Let’s get moving. The Seiryuu Seishi are most likely in the battle line and we need to take them out,” Tamahome said firmly as he stood with the others.

 

“Hai! We can do this!” Miaka declared in determination, and then blinked as she saw someone come out from the side door. Naria smiled slightly at them as she came in, bedecked in her royal robes and crown with two attendants behind her. “Naria-san! I mean…Heika,” Miaka said in embarrassment as she bowed along with the others.

 

“Oh please. If you start doing that, then I’ll lose my head!” Naria replied nervously as she tried to laugh. She went over to Miaka and smiled as she took her friend’s hands as the others laughed with her in amusement while Hotohori smiled lovingly. “Miaka-san, I want you to take this. It will help you focus in this battle and be able to keep in contact if anything should happen,” she whispered with a smile as she placed a pendant that held an engraved phoenix on it. “Would you believe me if I said that it’s something I’ve had since I was a child?” she asked with a smile at the questioning look she got from her friend.

 

Miaka gasped softly and shook her head. “I can’t take this! It’s your family’s!” she protested.

 

Naria shook her head with a smile. “My family is right here, in this room. I have no one in our world, Miaka. Right now, the ones here, the ones who have become a part of my heart, they are my family. So, this should stay in the family, ne?” she responded with a tilt of her head.

 

Smiling brightly through the slight misting of tears in her eyes, Miaka nodded and hugged her friend tightly. She pulled back as she put the pendant on, then said, “Hai, we need to go.”

 

“Hai. I shall stay here and await your victory,” Hotohori confirmed as he came over and placed his arm around Naria’s waist lovingly.

 

Naria smiled. “Hai. Good luck, minna,” she whispered softly and watched as they left for the battlefield.

 

But the battle didn’t go well and they found out soon enough as Tasuki and Kouji reported on what had happened to Hotohori and Naria.

 

“Sou ka. Miaka and Tamahome are now in the other world and Mitsukake…” Hotohori sighed softly as he looked down. Naria put her hand on his arm in support as they listened.

 

“Hai, Hotohori-sama. Chichiri is with him now and we came through a secret passageway,” Tasuki replied as he bowed his head.

 

“Chichiri…” Naria murmured softly, her eyes filled with worry.

 

Smiling softly as he looked down at her, Hotohori whispered, “Aisai do you think you could help him? You have a healing touch.” She looked up at him, eyes filled with love and gratitude as she nodded and he returned the nod. “Very well. Take Houki and go to help them. I will be going onto the battlefield myself. I will no longer sit back and do nothing,” he said firmly.

 

“Hotohori-sama…” Tasuki replied softly in slight protest, but then stopped.

 

Naria looked up at her husband, eyes filled with worry and tears. But, she shook her head and smiled brightly up at him. “Anata, I want you to make it through this battle. I have something I need to tell you, but only when this battle is done,” she said firmly as she smiled lovingly up at him. He smiled softly and nodded as he cupped her cheek. They kissed gently, and then Naria left to get ready for her journey.

 

Turning back to his friends and fellow Seishi, Hotohori said, “Let’s go.”

 

*~~**~~*

 

Running swiftly down the path that Tasuki had told her about, Naria rushed with Houki to get to Chichiri and Mitsukake in time. She had changed into her school uniform, since it would be the easiest to run in, but still wore her royal tiara.

 

“Heika, are we going to be in time?” Houki asked softly as they ran nimbly.

 

“We have to be,” Naria replied grimly, and then stopped with a gasp as she stared ahead. They’d come to the old ruins and saw a greenish light that held within it Mitsukake’s soul. “Sou na…” Naria whispered as she and Houki stared with wide eyes at the light. Suddenly, she started running once more, feeling tears of horror streaking her face. “Onegai…onegai…” she whispered as she came around the bend. She stopped as she saw Chichiri and a group of villagers sobbing around Mitsukake’s still form and felt more tears drip down.

 

Silently, she went over to Chichiri and held him tightly, soothing him as he sobbed into her shoulder and held her tightly. “He wouldn’t stop. He kept on healing people even though he was dying…” Chichiri whispered through his tears.

 

“Sou ka…daijoubu, Chichiri. He’s at peace now,” Naria whispered softly as she held him tightly.

 

Leaning back slightly as Houki came up, Chichiri looked at Naria before wiping his face. “What are you doing here, Naria?” he asked softly.

 

“I came to help…gomen ne. I wasn’t in time,” Naria whispered apologetically, leaning into his hand as he wiped her tears away. “Anata is on the battlefield with Tasuki-san and Kouji-kun,” she explained, then bit her lip. “Chichiri, I’m so worried. Something doesn’t feel right,” she whimpered softly.

 

“Hai, I know. Let’s go. I’ll watch over you and we’ll go see if we can help Hotohori-sama,” Chichiri murmured soothingly, though it was clear he was as worried. He glanced over at the worried Houki and said, “All of these people were healed. Get them back to the palace.”

 

“Hai, Chichiri-sama,” Houki replied with a bow of her head.

 

“Arigato, Houki,” Naria said with a smile and Houki smiled back before going to help some lead the way to the palace. Looking up at Chichiri, Naria nodded and received a nod back, then went over to Chichiri’s horse. They needed to find Hotohori.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Hotohori glared at the blond shogun across from him. “What do you think you are doing?! I will not allow you to invade my land!” he cried angrily as the wind blew around them.

 

Nakago smirked in amusement as he watched the other Seishi. “Do you think to stop me, Saihitei? Or rather, Hotohori. Don’t make me laugh,” he retorted with a slight chuckle of contempt. Hotohori’s eyes narrowed angrily as he glared at Nakago and the blond chuckled again. “Ah yes, I can feel the aura of that lovely little Empress of yours. Naria, ne? Such a lovely child. I shall claim her once I get finished with the other realm.”

 

Face paling as he listened, Hotohori’s eyes narrowed even more. “You will not touch any of them. I will kill you before you do,” he hissed out in rage as he brought out his holy sword.

 

Nakago smirked in amusement as he watched the enraged Emperor. “You may as well end this, Hotohori. My troops are leaving your land. We have accomplished our objective,” he said with a smug smirk.

 

“Nani?!” Hotohori cried in shock, his eyes widening. “You mean…”  
  
“Hai, Hotohori. My objective was the destruction of MY emperor. And since we have your lands surrounded on all sides, there is no need for this battle. Besides…I have my sights set on another world,” Nakago replied as he turned his horse slightly.

 

“Never!! I will never allow you to go into that world and harm Tamahome and Miaka!! I won’t allow you to harm them ever again!” Hotohori growled in rage as he charged forward.

 

Eyes narrowing, Nakago watched the Emperor approach him. “Baka.”  
  
*~~**~~*

 

“Chichiri…hayaku…onegai…” Naria whispered softly as she trembled, holding onto the horse’s mane that they rode. Chichiri tightened his hold on Naria’s waist as he nodded wordlessly, urging the horse faster as they both felt the danger that Hotohori was in. They gasped as they saw a bright flash before them and watched as Hotohori attacked Nakago, piercing the shogun’s armor. Horrified, they watched as Nakago blasted Hotohori away. Trembling, Naria tried to close her eyes as she stared at her beloved as he fell to the ground. “Yadda…YADDA!! SAIHITEI!!” she screamed in agony, tears streaking her face as they raced towards him.

 

Hotohori stared up at the sky as he fell, his eyes filled with tears as he reached up. “Mi…aka…Naria…my Naria…” he whispered softly as he fell to the ground, his eyes dimming. He heard his name being said and he tried to open his eyes slightly as he heard some scuffling and someone take him into their arms. He smiled softly as he took in Naria’s scent and looked up weakly at her. “Aisai…”  
  
Naria caressed his cheek tenderly, Chichiri just next to her as he gazed at them in distress. Tasuki and Kouji ran up and fell to their knees as they watched in horror. Naria smiled at her husband, caressing his cheek gently. “My dearest loving anata…hold on. We’ll get you better, I promise. Just don’t leave…” she whispered softly as her tears rolled down her face.

 

“Naria, ai shiteru. I wanted to protect you and our country…protect both our worlds. I failed. Gomen nasai…” Hotohori whispered softly as he reached up weakly and cupped her face, wiping her tears away with his thumb as she leaned into his touch.

 

“Daijoubu, everything will be fine. We’ll all be safe and then we can live peacefully. You, me, and our baby,” Naria whispered as she held him close.

 

“Our…baby?” Hotohori asked softly, tears of joy and love in his eyes. “Naria…you…”  
  
“Hai, I’m with child, my love. I’m carrying our baby so you have to get better and hold on!” Naria cried softly, her voice cracking with her tears as she held onto him. They looked up as they heard Miaka’s voice.

 

“Miaka-san?” Chichiri whispered softly in shock as they heard her voice.

 

“Hotohori, you have to hold on. Onegai. You heard Naria. You’re going to be a father. You have to hold on!” Miaka’s pleading voice floated around them.

 

“Miaka, I wanted to tell you something. Arigato. Arigato gozaimasu,” Hotohori whispered softly, his eyes shining. “You brought me such wonderful friends as well as my beloved. Arigato.” Turning his head slightly, he reached a hand up to Chichiri, who took it with his own trembling one. “Chichiri, my dearest friend. Onegai, take care of her. Protect her and love her,” he murmured softly and Chichiri nodded, tears rolling down his face. Hotohori smiled softly then relaxed slowly, his soul leaving him as he breathed his last.

 

“Saihitei? Saihitei?!” Naria shook Hotohori slightly, then held him close as she screamed. “SAIHITEEEEII!!!” Her sobs of overwhelming sorrow echoed around the battlefield as the Seishi and soldiers grieved for their lost emperor. Chichiri, pushing aside his own grief, held Naria close to him and rubbed her shaking back as she sobbed in agony. Carefully, the soldiers took up Hotohori’s fallen body and took him back to the palace, while Chichiri and Tasuki took Naria and tried to comfort her.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Naria stared at her love’s peaceful face through her tears, her hands clinging to his own as she wept silently. She could feel the others around her, but her heart was dead…as dead as the one she had loved and married.

 

She looked up blankly as a strong, warm hand was placed on her shoulder into Chichiri’s worried face. “Chichiri…” she whispered softly, her eyes filled with grief.

 

Chichiri swallowed hard as he gazed at her, his heart breaking. She’d had such hopes in being with her beloved and that had been destroyed. Now, she was with child and alone. ‘No, not alone. I will always be with her,’ Chichiri reminded himself firmly. “Naria, we have to go. Miaka and Tamahome are in danger from Nakago,” he said gently, Tasuki nodding just behind him. Not saying anything, Naria looked away blankly and Chichiri sighed softly in distress. He looked over his shoulder as Tasuki put a hand on Chichiri’s shoulder and nodded. They turned and left, leaving the Empress to grieve.

 

The advisors watched Naria in worry. They were suddenly startled as Naria whispered softly, “Leave me. I wish to be alone with my love.” They opened their mouths to protest, but then stopped at Houki’s glance at them. Bowing, they left the room and Naria crumpled forward, weeping softly as she clung to her beloved.

 

“Naria…Naria!” a rough grandmotherly voice said behind her and she looked up, tears streaking her face.

 

She blinked as she saw an old woman floating before her. “Who are you? How do you know my name?” she whispered softly in disbelief as she watched the old woman.

 

“My name is Taiitsukun and I am the Creator of this world. Naria, the time is now and the Suzaku Shichseishi need your help,” Taiitsukun replied in her gravelly voice.

 

“Need my help? How? I’m just an ordinary girl,” Naria said in disbelief as she stood up slowly.

 

“No, Naria, you aren’t.” Mitsukake’s voice floated from behind Taiitsukun, as he appeared, smiling gently at Naria.

 

“Mitsukake?” Naria whispered in shock as she saw her friend. Her eyes widened as she saw three other ghosts appear. “Chiriko…” Her voice caught as she saw, “Saihitei…”  
  
Hotohori’s face was gentle as he gazed at his love. “Naria, there is someone else you need to meet,” he murmured with a smile as he gestured to his right. A slightly shorter man with long purple hair pulled back into a braid smiled at her and bowed his head in greeting.

 

Naria gazed at the young man with a slight smile. “You’re Nuriko, aren’t you?” she asked timidly.

 

Smiling back gently, Nuriko nodded. “Hai. Gomen, we never got to meet. I’m glad you were able to find Hotohori-sama,” he said with a wink and Naria smiled slightly in response.

 

“Naria-san, we need your help to help the others,” Chiriko pleaded urgently as they gazed at the young Empress.

 

“Me? Demo, what can I do?” Naria protested as she wiped her face and gazed at them helplessly.

 

“You have the power within you, young Naria. You already know that you are special. Now, awaken to them and aid Suzaku,” Taiitsukun commanded as she touched a light finger to Naria’s forehead.

 

Naria’s eyes closed as the four Seishi watched her and a multi-hued glow surrounded her. Her eyes opened suddenly, her face becoming firm with both purpose and knowledge. “Hai, I know what to do,” she said softly, and then held her hands out to the four. They took her hands in gratitude and a brilliant red light surrounded them all in a flash.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Miaka struggled to contain her trembling as she fought down the pain. ‘Will Suzaku devour me?’ she wondered in pain as she leaned into Chichiri and Tasuki. They looked up in horror as Nakago shot a chi ball at a building and it started to fall towards them. They couldn’t move as it fell towards them, dust and debris surrounding them as a bright red light flashed to life suddenly.

 

“Saaa, what is this I’m always saving you, Miaka!” An amused voice floated around the three and they looked up in surprise. The building floated above them, held up by the strength of Nuriko. He winked at them before tossing it away. “Can’t you stay out of trouble when I’m not around?!” he asked with an exasperated sigh.

 

“Nuriko?! You’re here?!” Miaka whispered softly in joy.

 

“Hai, we’re all here, Miaka-san!” Chiriko called cheerfully as he waved.

 

“Suzaku Shichseishi always gather when the Miko is near,” Hotohori explained with a smile.

 

“Demo how?!” Tasuki cried in shock, and then cried out with the others as Nakago, laughing, shot another chi blast at them. A bright flash of light blocked it as a wind blew around them and the three looked over in shock.

 

“Naria-chan!” Miaka called out happily, then blinked at the hard expression on the other young woman’s face. The air shimmered around the Empress as she stood before them, blocking the attack.

 

Nakago smirked as he walked towards them; his eyes alight with evil amusement. “So, you think to stop me as well,” he purred out, licking his lips. “You and the weak Suzaku Shichseishi.”  
  
“Can it, Nakago. You’ve met your match,” Naria replied coldly, surprising her friends and loved ones. Her hand came up gracefully and glowed brightly. “You will find the gods are not as forgiving to one such as you, traitor of the stars.” With that, a power blast shot from her hand, striking Nakago and sending him flying with a cry of surprise.

 

“Whoa…where the hell did she get her power?!” Tasuki stared in shock along with the others.

 

“Naria-chan…” Miaka whispered as she watched her friend with wide eyes. She shrieked as the building that Nakago had been flung into exploded out, sending debris flying at them as he came out of the building, eyes glinting with rage and amusement.

 

He brought his hand up slowly as he said, “Nice try, Heika, demo, you should have killed me!” Blazing with power, he blasted at Naria with a wave of chi.

 

Naria gasped softly in strain as she blocked the effects and sent back one of her own. “Naria!!” Chichiri cried out in fear as they watched the power struggle. A blinding light flared to life suddenly and they hid their eyes, crying out in fear for their friend.

 

As the dust cleared, they saw a red shield shimmering around Naria as a figure held her safely to him. “Tamahome!!” Miaka cried out in joy as she saw her love holding Naria safely.

 

Smiling up at Tamahome as he smiled down at her, Naria murmured softly, “Bout time you woke up.”

 

Chuckling softly, Tamahome held her gently, “Gomen. I was having a great dream,” he replied with a wink.

 

Smirking slightly, Naria looked over at Nakago as he glared at them. “Tamahome, I can’t fight him with my full power,” she explained softly before looking up at him. “It is up to you and the Suzaku Shichseishi to defeat him.”  
  
“Why can’t you defeat him, Naria?” Tamahome asked softly as he carried her back to the group.

 

“Because of the life within me. If I use my full power, I risk the child that is growing now inside of me,” Naria replied softly and Tamahome blinked in surprise. She smiled at them as he set her down next to Miaka. “Together you have the strength…use it,” she declared as Miaka wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Tamahome smirked, then nodded as he turned to face the amused Nakago.

 

“You think you can defeat me?! You are more amusing than I thought,” Nakago commented derisively. But his words were proven wrong as Tamahome attacked, using the power through Miaka from all of the other Seishi. With a powerful blast and attack by Tamahome, Nakago found the other Seishi’s arm through his chest. With a dying chuckle as he watched his life pass before his eyes, Nakago sneered at Tamahome’s caring and disappeared.

 

After wiping his face of his tears, Tamahome returned to his friends with a soft smile on his lips. Miaka ran to him and hugged him tightly, while Hotohori held Naria to him while he could. They all looked over as Taiitsukun appeared before them. “Very well done, Miaka-san. Now, it is time for your last wish.”

 

“Yea! Wish for you two and Naria and Hotohori to be together!” Tasuki said cheerfully.

 

“Demo, they can’t, no da. Remember?” Chichiri reminded as he glanced at Hotohori and Naria.

 

“I think that’s a load of wash,” Nuriko snorted as he waved his hand and they began arguing over what should be done.

 

“Kaijin!” Miaka startled them all as she called on Suzaku’s power for the last time. “I wish that this world be healed and everything made as it was,” she called, to the shock of the others.

 

“Doushite?! You guys could have been together!” Nuriko cried in shock.

 

Miaka smiled serenely as Tamahome put his arm around her shoulders. “Because it was the right thing to do. Besides, Tamahome will come back…I know it,” she replied gently.

 

“Hai, as will Hotohori,” Tamahome added with a grin at his friend and fellow Seishi as he hugged Naria tightly to him.

 

“You guys are too much,” Nuriko murmured softly as he shook his head. He sighed, then grinned. “Ah well! Until later, Miaka! Take care,” he said as he, Mitsukake, Tasuki, and Chiriko waved goodbye.

 

Chichiri smiled sadly at Naria and Hotohori before blinking in surprise as Naria hugged him tightly. “Don’t forget me, Chichiri. I want to see you again someday,” she whispered softly as tears streaked her face.   
  


“Hai, Naria. I’d love that,” Chichiri replied softly as he hugged her back just as tightly before disappearing.

 

Naria turned to her beloved, tears rolling down her face as she ran slightly to him and hugged him tightly. They kissed deeply, lovingly as they held each other tightly, even as he began to fade. Unknown to them, the same was happening to Miaka and Tamahome. Naria gazed into Hotohori’s eyes. “I will wait for you with our child, my love. I will wait,” she whispered softly, choking on her tears slightly.

 

His own eyes filled with tears, Hotohori tried to brush her tears away as he faded away. “I await that day with much longing, my beloved. Ai shiteru,” he whispered back, fading away as she whispered her own love to him. Sobbing softly, Naria fell to her knees and clutched around her waist. She’d lost her husband and now held his child. She also was alone since Chichiri was in the other world. She didn’t know what to do…

 

Looking up, startled, as a hand placed itself on her shoulder, Naria gazed into the warm brown eyes of Miaka’s older brother. Miaka came over and they hugged each other tightly, sobbing softly together over their losses, but vowing to be together no matter what.

 

TBC

 


End file.
